Behind The Scenes With A Time Lord
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: While he's filming the 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who, actor Matt Smith encounters some strange, impossible occurrences and there's only one man who can help him save the world...The Doctor himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer: I AM NOT trying to make fun of any of the real life actor's, performers, or creators that I use in this story. I use them only to progress the story. I love all of their work and respect their craft - - - even Moffat. For all the crap that man gets, I still LOVE a lot of his work. He's not perfect but that's another story for another day. The point I'm trying to make is I respect all of these people and would never want to intentionally make them look like an ass for the sake of comedy. I will however try my best to write them in a respectable manner while also ensuring all of your enjoyment of the story. Thank you for reading. As always, I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

The TARDIS stood over a large expanding void. The doors were wide open and Clara Oswin Oswald looked on from the controls as The 11th Doctor was ready to jump.

"Doctor! Please, don't do this!" She begged.

"Clara, you know that the only way to close the void is to close it from within! Unless I close the void, countless of the most dangerous creatures will be released upon the universe!"

"But you'll die!"

He sighed. "I know. But I'll come back. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I shall come back."

She shook her head, nearly in tears. "But you won't be the same!"

"I know, but it's better this way. If I don't go down there, everyone in the universe will die." He looked back to her giving a comforting smile. "I know you'll miss this face, but I'll be back very soon. Maybe I'll be better. Maybe I'll be worse. But I'll still be your Doctor. Until I come back, you know how to pilot the TARDIS. Take care of her until I get back." He sighed and gulped, still smiling at his companion. "Run you clever girl...and remember me." He winked.

She sighed, trying to hold back her tears, and nodded.

He turned his attention back down at the void. "Here goes nothing...GERONIMO!" He went to leap, but suddenly...

"CUT!" Shouted Doctor Who Head Writer Steven Moffat as he stormed onto the set.

Matt Smith threw up his arms at Moffat as he stormed towards him. "What was wrong with that?" Asked Matt Smith.

"It wasn't how I envisioned it." Moffat replied.

"Do you really have final say in how it's envisioned anyway, let alone say cut? Isn't that his job?" Matt said as he pointed at the director in his chair, eating a banana.

Moffat groaned. "Did he write the episode?"

"No." Matt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Right. I did. Am I Godfather of the Doctor Who series?"

"Steve, I don't think being head writer makes you the-"

"AM I THE GODFATHER OF THE SERIES?!"

"Yes." Matt sighed.

"Then I have final say in the matter of everything that goes down here!"

"What are you gonna say now, Steve?" Matt asked, crossing his arms, with a somewhat sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I'm gonna say get your head in the game, Matt! This is not only the 50th Anniversary, but your final appearance as The Doctor."

"I wouldn't say that. I could come back next time you do a big event or-" A reluctant Matt Smith suggested before being interrupted by Moffat.

"YOUR FINAL APPEARANCE! And as such, your death scene must look spectacular!"

"But my death doesn't even make sense."

Moffat shrugged and sighed. "It was the only way we could shoehorn your catchphrase into your final lines."

"A catchphrase I barely even use? I say 'Bowties are cool' more often than I say 'Geronimo'." He said as he adjusted his bowtie.

"Yes! Eccleston had his fantastic. He went out saying it. David had Allonsy, French for let's go. He said he didn't want to go. Now you gotta say Geronimo."

"But don't you think the audience deserve less of a spectacle kind of death and more with poetic license? Remember when Tom Baker died with spectacle? He got pushed out of an air balloon. Now tell me, does that sound spectacular to you?"

"It is a bit grandiose if you ask me." Moffat nodded. "I would have been proud if I wrote that episode."

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, fans hated it just like they'll hate this one. We can still be epic but why not let it be poetic like Peter or Chris or even...even Paul had a poetic death."

"We never even saw it, Matt!" Moffat said raising his eyebrows.

"That's the beauty of it! So much ambiguity yet so many implications throughout the show! I still hate that you've brought him back to show it. Kinda ruins the ambiguity."

Moffat groaned, burying his face in his hands, then crossing his arms. "I don't like your attitude right now. Let's take five."

"No, how about we take 24 hours and call it a day?" He ripped off his wig, exposing his bald head. "We are not filming the final scene until we get it right!" He stormed off the set.

Moffat sighed as Jenna-Louise Coleman walked away from the control podium. "Are...are we done for today?"

Moffat sighed again. "Yes, Jenna. You can go home for today."

Later, David Tennant and Matt Smith were in a coffee shop. Matt had a shaved head, working back and forth between filming the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who in Cardiff and starring in a film directed by Ryan Gosling in Detroit.

"God, filming these days is killing me, Dave." Matt said, rubbing his bald head.

"Be grateful you're at least getting work, mate. And with one of Hollywood's biggest stars nonetheless." David Tennant said as he sipped his coffee.

Matt shook his head. "None of that means anything to me. Not when I have to give up being The Doctor." Matt replied somberly.

"Chin up, now. It was your decision." David pointed out.

"I thought it would be the right one. I'm not so sure anymore." He sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up, mate?" David asked.

Matt shrugged. "Get me a date with Billie Piper and persuade her to shag me." Matt said sarcastically, to which David chuckled a bit. "Did you ever...you know?" Matt asked David.

David shook his head. "Don't let rumors get the better of you."

"But you two always seemed so close and the chemistry on the show always felt so...real and-"

"Rumors, Matt. Rumors. I don't plan on it either. We both know I can no question. Just look at me. But you've seen my wife. No way I'm turning my back on that." David smiled wide, just thinking of his wife Georgia.

Matt smiled, just thinking of how adorable David and Georgia always look together. "Yeah...how'd you manage that anyway?"

"What do you mean?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Well...she did play your daughter. Not to mention, her father played you back in the day. That never struck you as a little...creepy?"

"They're just characters Matt. It's not like I'm shagging my daughter in real life. As far as I'm concerned, I'm still the luckiest man in the world regardless."

Matt nodded. "Good point." He leaned back in his chair. "Mind if I ask you something?"

David sipped his coffee before answering. "Shoot."

"David, how did you handle leaving the show?"

David sighed, reminiscing on his last day on the set. "I didn't. I cried like a baby throughout. I wasn't even supposed to cry in my final scene. That's just how I felt. Couldn't help it. After five years, I grew attached to The Doctor. He was a part of me. It was like I was The Doctor and I-

"It's him!" Screamed one of three 15 year old girls running up to David. "It's The Doctor! It's The Doctor!"

"Actually I-" Matt tried to speak up but they couldn't hear him over their own shrieking. They asked David for his autograph, to which David kindly obliged them with an endearing...and to the fan girls, dreamy...smile.

They ran off after getting their autographs. Matt just looked on looking gloomy as ever. "I...I'm The Doctor too." He said, looking down sadly.

"Cheer up, Matt." David said as he sipped his coffee again. "They probably didn't recognize you without the hair. And they don't know any better. They're just used to me I guess."

Matt scoffed. "Cause you were the pretty one." He mumbled under his breathe.

Later...the next day...

Matt walked in the building, wearing his wig, and was heading down to the changing area to put on his costume down in the basement. Just as he was coming in...Paul McGann was coming out, wearing his Eighth Doctor costume, getting ready to film flashbacks of the Time War. "Why, hello Matt." He said with a smile.

Matt grinned. "Hey, Paul. Good to see you again. I take it you're filming your bit today?"

Paul shook his head. "Bit? I thought it was casual Friday?"

Him and Matt laughed a bit. "Clever. Very clever. Would have been more clever it was actually Friday and not Tuesday."

They laughed again. Paul nodded. "Oh God. It feels so good to be back in costume again. It's been ages." He did a little twirl, admiring his long jacket.

"Yes, practically has been ages since the movie."

Paul grimaced a bit. "Let's not talk about the television movie, alright? Not the best way I wanted to be remembered. Tarnishing half of Doctor Who's history."

"Maybe so." Matt sighed. "But Paul, you also paved the way for future episodes. May I remind you that that movie was where The Doctor shared his first kiss?"

Paul grinned. "Oh no need. Daphne was a tremendous kisser. A siren. As long as you have the memory of her lips on yours, you'll die with a smile on your face."

Matt chuckled a bit. "Not to mention you were still brilliant in your brief on screen role. Still brilliant in the audio dramas."

"Ah, I'm glad you brought that up, Matt. I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to come in and do some audio stories when you go. Nearly all of us have done them. Pete. Tom. Sly. Colin. Chris hasn't done anything, obviously." Paul rolled his eyes a bit. "David hasn't even done much in the booth, but your Doctor really has a voice that carries. We all would love to have you on board."

Matt sighed and shrugged. He didn't want to do it in the first place since voice acting didn't interest him. Nothing he'd want to do anytime soon at least, but hated to say no. "I don't know, Pete. I mean, it's tempting, don't get me wrong, but in between Detroit and all these casting calls for films I'm booked for now. Maybe I can squeeze you in on-" He gasped and squinted his eyes when he saw a Dalek behind Paul. "Is that yours?" He asked.

Paul turned around and smiled at the sight. "I don't know where that come from. It wasn't here when I walked in, but these were always just the cutest little things!" He kneeled down on a knee and looked into it's eye. "Come on. Who's in there now? They always put some little guy in here as a prank on the set of the movie. Seems like they've done it again. Aren't you the cutest thing? Aren't ya little fella?" Paul said as he made baby faces, poking at the Dalek's eye socket.

Suddenly, it turned out the Dalek was not a replica or a little man in a Dalek suit. It was real, shooting Paul with it's laser. He fell to the ground, smiling oddly enough.

Matt looked on confused. "Is...is this some kind of joke? Paul get up." He went to check Paul's pulse, but the Dalek stormed in his direction before he could do so.

"Are you The Doctor?!" The Dalek asked.

"I'm.." Before he could answer, the Dalek started scanning Matt from head to toe.

"IT IS HIM! I HAVE FOUND THE DOCTOR!" The Dalek shouted.

Matt shook his head. "No, you got it all wrong. I'm-" Suddenly, three more Daleks appeared, all of which followed the lead Dalek in coming Matt's way.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek commanded. Matt ran for his life.

He ran from the Daleks, but he then fell. Before he could get up, he was surrounded by the Daleks. He doesn't know what to do. He's confused, but he has a feeling that he's gonna die.

Then suddenly... someone grabbed his hand.

It was a man in a suit and bowtie. Matt thought it was his stunt double, but he wasn't sure he even saw this man before. All he knew was that he drew a scarily uncanny and even striking resemblance to himself.

"Hello...I'm The Doctor...RUN!" The man said, smiling at Matt, who just looked dazed and confused as he followed the man.


	2. Chapter 2

The man, calling himself The Doctor, ran down the hall holding Matt Smith's hand in his. Matt was still perplexed by this man's appearance, confusion flowing through his face. "Who did you say you were?!" Matt asked frantically.

"I told you! The Doctor!" He replied. "Now less talking! More running!"

"That's impossible! The Doctor is fictional! He's a character I and many others played on TV! The Doctor is not real!" Matt argued.

"Daleks aren't real, according to that logic, but we're being chased by some aren't we?!" The Doctor fired back. "Now just run!"

Matt took his hand back and stopped. "Not until you tell me what the Hell is going on because this isn't making any sense!"

The Doctor groaned. "The things that make the least sense scare us the most don't they? Now will you come on?!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Not until you tell me who you really are! I've never seen you before in my life and you felt the need to save mine! Why?!"

"Blimey!" The Doctor groaned. "I told you who I am and I saved your life because you were gonna get killed by Daleks, which are still chasing us so..."

"EXTERMINATE!"

"DUCK!" The Doctor tackled Matt to the ground, barely dodging a laser coming their way, knocking Matt's wig off. "Bloody hell, times have clearly been hard for you lately." The Doctor gasped looking at Matt's bald head.

"It's for a movie! Now get off me!" Matt demanded.

The Doctor leaped off of Matt, starting to run. "Come on! They're coming!" The Doctor ordered Matt to follow.

Matt sighed reluctantly. "Fine, but don't hold my hand again!" Matt followed The Doctor, running.

"Agreed!" The Doctor obliged.

They ran for a little while more, still being chased by the Daleks. Matt getting a little tired while The Doctor somehow was still full of energy. "How long are we gonna be doing this?! They've been chasing for so long now and they don't look like they're letting up anytime soon!" He said, panting between breathes as he glanced back briefly to see the Daleks.

"Be grateful they're slow!" The Doctor stated, clearly not running out of breathe. "Besides, we're almost home!"

"Home?!" Matt asked, confused. "Where we're running, it's gonna be dead end!"

"I know!" The Doctor said with a sly grin on his face, cutting the corner. Matt followed him and they ran to a dead end...but stopped to see what was in front of that dead end...

"Is that a replica TARDIS?" Matt asked as he stopped in his tracks, staring at the blue box as The Doctor unlocked the doors using a sonic screwdriver he just pulled out from his coat pocket.

The Doctor nodded as he opened the doors. "More than a replica, actually."

Matt raised an eyebrow when he saw the sonic screwdriver. "And you have a replica sonic. Of course you do." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, you catch on fast! Now come on!" He said, rushing through his words. "They're coming!"

"In there?" He asked, squinting his eyes in confusion. "We won't even have room in there...and don't you dare say it's bigger on the inside or so help me-"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned, sprinting towards Matt and grabbing him by his shirt. "Bloody actors, I swear." The Doctor mumbled as he pulled Matt into the TARDIS, just in time to avoid a laser beam shot from one of the Daleks.

Once inside...Matt was shocked to see that this TARDIS was in fact bigger on the inside. The TARDIS interior was just like that on the show, if not bigger...brighter...and simply dazzling. He looked around in awe of the scenery as The Doctor sprinted to the control panel, pulling levers and switches left and right. "Wooh! That was a close one, wasn't it?" The Doctor spouted with a slight chuckle, glancing up to see a beyond shocked Matt. The Doctor couldn't help but squint his eyes in confusion. "I'm sorry, you seem surprised. I don't see why. As an actor whose seen so much of this on the show, you should be used to it."

"This is impossible. This is not what I think it is." Matt stated, still looking around in bewilderment.

The Doctor smirked. "Oh, Matt...you haven't begun to see impossible yet."

Matt looked at The Doctor in shock, but then burst out laughing, clapping his knee a few times. "Oh...blimey! You guys got me good this time!"

The Doctor crossed his arms, squinting his eyes in confusion again. "What's so funny? Got you with what? And I'm the only one here you know?"

Matt got a few more chuckles in before explaining himself, looking genuinely impressed with something. "Oh, this is all a prank of some sort Steven cooked up! Has to be! Little early for a Doctor Retirement Party, but it's in good taste! Got a new stunt double, who looks just like me, though your ears are way bigger." He said with a smile, pointing at The Doctor. "This all has to be one of those magic-y trap door thing-a-map-bobs. TARDIS doors leading into the next room. Oh, brilliant you lot are! You've got to tell me how you did those effects with Paul getting shot!" He said estacticly, chuckling even more.

The Doctor sighed as he walked towards Matt. "I'm sorry to tell you, but everything you've seen is real. It's actually happened. Your friend Paul is most likely dead. This isn't another room. As it's probably been explained on that show of yours, the TARDIS doors lead into a whole other dimension."

Matt laughed even more. "Mate, wonderful acting skills. I'm flattered, but the game is up. You can stop now. I bet if I walk over to the back there'd be some revolving door of some sort leading to the whole staff and crew holding a cake for me, singing and what not."

The Doctor chuckled. "Trust me, you won't find anyone hiding back there. Certainly not with a cake."

Matt nodded with a smirk, taking a few steps back. "Oh, I get it! They're behind the 'TARDIS doors'!" He said using air quotations. "Thanks for the heads up, man!" Matt started heading back out the doors.

The Doctor shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Matt asked, not listening and opening the TARDIS doors...only to see that they were now in outer space. Matt's mouth gapped open at the sight, peeking his head out to see that his eyes were not deceiving him. This actually was the real deal, apparently. It was all a lot to take in and he couldn't help but faint.

The Doctor sighed. "Because you'd find something impossible behind those doors."


	3. Chapter 3

While Matt Smith was passed out on the TARDIS floor, The Doctor was busy poking his face with his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor's poking seems unresponsive for a few minutes until Matt begins to murmur some inaudible words in his unconscious state, swatting the sonic out of his face. His eye lids slowly opened and he jumped back a bit when he saw The Doctor smiling at him, nearly face to face. Still on the ground, Matt leaned his back against the TARDIS doors and looked at The Doctor from head to toe with his face struck with both confusion and amazement.

The Doctor chuckled a bit, stuffing his sonic screwdriver back in his coat pocket. "Good. You're awake. No need to get up. No need to even speak. Before we get into the 'ol clichéd 'who are you, what's going on, how is this possible' bit of this show called life, I can explain everything." He cleared his throat and crossed his hands behind his back. "I am The Doctor. Yes, the same Doctor you and many others have played on television. Now I know what you're thinking...what's an eccentric bowtie wielding madman in a phone box doing outside of the television box? Excellent question, I might add. Another excellent question would be what are creatures like the Daleks doing outside of the television box? Both brilliant questions and the fact that they both crossed your mind shows how inquisitive you are. Of course, the fact that it's crossed my mind that they've crossed your mind shows how clever I am, but I digress." He boasted with a cheeky grin, adjusting his bowtie. "Anyway, to answer the last question, I'm trying to figure that out myself. To answer the first question, my whole life's work has been real since before the show aired in 1963. Every bit of it's real. Well, more like 87% of it is, but you know how writer's like to tweak things to make stuff interesting and to protect the innocent."

Matt gasped a bit, eyes widened, trying to process just how all of it...the Daleks, the Time Lords, the aliens, the planets...everything from the show could be real. "If it's all so real, why is it a tv show?"

The Doctor sighed, scratching the back of his head for a second. "Ooh boy...funny story about that actually..." He chuckled a bit, trying to find the right words to start off. "...um...who's that one actor who's playing the me who 'broke the promise'?" He asked, using air quotations. "He was in a movie where a giant worm burst through his chest or something?"

"John Hurt?" Matt asked.

"Yes! That's his name!" The Doctor stated with a snap of his fingers. "You know how in the anniversary show, his Doctor is supposed to have 'broken the promise'?" The Doctor asked, again using air quotations. Matt nodded before The Doctor continued. "Well, there is some truth to that statement. That incarnation of me they're basing that character on was the one who went to a studio and told a staff of writers all of our secrets for money. Thus, in a sense, breaking our promise. Thus, in a sense, creating Doctor Who."

Matt raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What would a Time Lord need money for?"

"Well...let's just say that when tragedy struck us hard, we were tired of the universe just...not caring." The Doctor said in a somber tone, looking off in the distance in deep thought for a moment about how much of a bad state he was in after the Time War ended. "So, in a desperate attempt to get away from it all, I used the chameleon circuit and became a human. I got a job as a writer and I pitched an idea that the whole studio loved."

Matt shook his head in confusion as he rose from the ground. "Now _that_ is an impossibility. There's no way you could have created Doctor Who. A man named Sydney Newman did and on the show, everytime you masqueraded as a human, you went with the name-"

"John Smith. Yes I know." The Doctor finished his sentence. "I switch it up from time to time. If you go around the universe calling yourself John Smith for hundreds of years, somebody is going to notice and somebody will notice a historical inaccuracy when they check the history books to see dozens of John Smith's popping up all over the place."

Matt's head started to hurt a bit. This was a lot to take in after all. He rubbed the top of his head and leaned against the TARDIS doors. "This whole day's been a historical inaccuracy." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The Doctor asked, hearting Matt's inaudible mumbles.

Matt sighed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Nothing. Continue."

The Doctor nodded. "Very well. Thank you. Now if only I could remember where I...AH YES!" He spouted as he remembered what he was talking about. "John Smith! Can't depend on that name forever. Sometimes I need a different one, like the day we met. I-"

"The day we met?!" Matt asked completely surprised. "Tonight was the first time we've met!"

"No, tonight was the first time we've formerly introduced ourselves in my true alias. BUT while I was investigating a little alien infestation...don't worry about it...I decided to stroll my way around a convention. No one noticed, they all thought I was playing dress up, only they called it cosplay whatever that is, and then we met up. Everyone said we looked almost just alike. We were like twinsies for a day." The Doctor said with a smile.

Matt was in deep thought for a moment until he remembered meeting a man fans and cast members alike at the convention boasted to him the whole day about how much he looked like him. "I remember a guy named Matt something...that was you?"

The Doctor smirked and saluted Matt. "Yes. Matt Elliott. At your service...for that day. Now, as always, I'm The Doctor. At your service."

Matt squinted his eyes in confusion for a bit before shaking his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Whatever. There are more pressing matters at hands anyway like what was with those Daleks back there?"

"Actually, they weren't Daleks."

"I'm sorry, what?" Matt asked confused. "As an actor who's spent four years pretending to fight them on camera, I think I'd know a Dalek when I see them."

"Well, as a 1500 year old alien who has been actually fighting them for about half my life, I know a Dalek when I see one." The Doctor fired back with a glare, wondering how a pretend acting life can even compare to a real one.

"You're 1500?" Matt asked with an eyebrow raise.

The Doctor shrugged. "Give or take. That's not the point. The point is that one of the few things the show features that actually is accurate is The Time War. Every single Dalek is gone. They keep showing up on your show, but I haven't seen one since the war. Well, I take that back. I did see one and only one but...*clears throat*...let's just say it had to be put down." He said somberly in a broken whisper before sighing. "Anyway, I've seen stuff like that pop up all over. I managed to grab one and after a thorough inspection...I found it was a fake. Artificial is probably the proper term, but it's fake regardless. The rest probably are too. Looks like the real thing. Talks like the real thing. Thinks like the real thing. Only it's not the real thing."

"What would anyone want with a fake Dalek?" Matt asked genuinely curious.

"Well, I've got one guess. Something tells me that whoever is creating the little devils have given a sole objective to each and every one of them."

"What may that be?"

"**Kill The Doctor**...and by The Doctor...I mean **every actor who's ever played The Doctor**."

Matt gasped in complete and utter shock, a shiver flowing down his spine a bit. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, think about it. When was the last time you've seen John Hurt?" The Doctor pointed out.

Matt thought for a moment, and then realized it has been a while. "Now that you mentioned it, he hasn't showed up on the set for the days he's been scheduled to film for the past couple weeks. You don't think-"

The Doctor sighed. "I'm afraid so. They got him. And your friend Paul...is this the same Paul McGann who played The Eighth Doctor?"

Matt sighed. "Unfortunately. I hadn't checked his pulse, but he looked dead."

The Doctor stuffed his hand in his pocket. "And Richard E. Grant...he hasn't been seen in a while has he?"

Matt looked puzzled for a moment, but nodded. "He's filmed all his scenes by now, but he hasn't been seen in public for a while. But he never played The Doctor. Not on the official show at least. On an animated show that didn't last very long."

"But he still played The Doctor. All of these men have one thing in common and that's they played me. Official or not, these artificial Daleks are taking no prisoners and we have to stop them and find their creator."

"I'm sorry...we?"

"Yes, we." The Doctor repeated simply, walking over to the controls. "They'll come for you again and I'm not going to let anyone die in my name. Not again." He said softly and somberly.

"But I've got family and friends down there. I can't just abandon them!"

"Relax, you'll be back to them when this is all over."

"What if it doesn't end? What if the worst happens and the Daleks aren't satisfied just killing The Doctor? They want his friends as well? What if it just gets worse from there?"

The Doctor sighed somberly. "Then I guess we shouldn't waste any more time. What's that line you say on the show again?" He smirked as he put his hand on the control panel lever. "Oh right...Geronimo." He pulled the lever and the TARDIS started making loud sounds. It was prepared for lift off...and so was The Doctor...and reluctantly enough, so was Matt Smith along for the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

As The Doctor worked on the coordinates, Matt Smith walked over beside him and watched in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was one thing to hear that your characters life was real all along, but it's a whole other thing to watch your character do his thing. Commanding and controlling the TARDIS. The Doctor's way of playing with the controls were far more graceful than how Matt portrayed him. The Doctor flipped switches, pulled levers, and turned knobs with sheer confidence that he knew what he was doing, but a look on his face that showed he was having so much fun doing it. Matt was played the part as if The Doctor would just play with controls until something worked, like a video game, but the real Doctor's way was far more mesmerizing. Perhaps Matt was just in the moment of it all, still reeling from meeting a character he was raised to watch as a child and grew up to play, but he was completely immersed in awe watching The Doctor do his thing. He tried not to show it, but he couldn't help but smirk at The Doctor while watching, trying to conceal his excitement. One may say that Matt was fangirling on the inside.

The Doctor was oblivious of Matt's look into he briefly glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" He asked, confused as to why Matt was looking at him like that.

Matt was embarrassed, caught off guard by The Doctor noticing and blushed slightly. "I...oh...um...um...oh nothing." He said, stumbling over his words and chuckling nervously.

"Staring awfully hard for it to be nothing, mate." He said as he pulled one last lever and looked up at Matt. "What gives?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well...uh...I was just wondering...you said that when you were Sydney Newman, you were under the influence of the chameleon arch. What made you change back?" Matt thought of an excuse quick on his feet, but he was still curious to know the answer.

The Doctor sighed with a smile on his face, leaning against a nearby railing. "Well, here's the story about that...the way the chameleon arch works, as you probably already know from the show unless they did some tweaking on the mythology, is that it reconfigures my whole DNA and way of thinking. Turns me into a new person until a link is strong enough to break the chameleon link between myself and the arch."

"And what broke the link?" Matt asked, more curious than ever now.

The Doctor smirked. "A very concerned friend. I'll leave it at that."

Matt smirked himself. It seems like one of the things the show did get right was how The Doctor rarely liked reminiscing on his past friends. He hoped nothing tragic happened to that friend, which was usually the reason why The Doctor never wanted to talk about a companion on the show. "And that's when you stopped telling writers your life story?" He asked.

He nodded. "For awhile, until Russell got involved with the show. He was really down on his luck, struggling to find inspiration so I told him everything up until...Rose."

"Why up until Rose?"

The Doctor sighed, looking down gloomy. "Because Rose was my last companion." Matt raised his eyebrows, or lack therof, in confusion. With all the companions that The Doctor has had since Rose, she was really the last person he travelled with?

"I don't understand. What about everyone else that you...well I travelled with on the show since then? Martha? Donna? Amy? Rory? The Impossible Girl?" Matt asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but there've been no impossible girls on this ship. Unless you call everyone woman in the universe impossible. Am I right?" The Doctor said with a cheeky smile, nudging Matt's shoulder. Matt kept a straight face. One, because that remark sounded rather sexist, something he never imagined he'd associate with The Doctor. Second, because it was hard to take in the fact that 13% of the show was false. The Doctor continued. "After Rose, there were a few here and there, but not for long periods of time. If I'm correct, the show's Doctor and his Rose ended happily ever after at the end of the yellow brick universe. I wished that me and my Rose ended more harmonisily, and not so tragic." He sighed. "After that, any time I had a companion, I'd try to make it snappy. One or two trips and you're off. It's less heartbreaking that way. Not to say that the show made it easy to find someone to begin with. Everytime I'd tell a woman, usually a fan of the show, to travel with me in my blue box they'd either laugh and say I was crazy or hit me and say I was making fun of their beliefs." The Doctor laughed a bit before frowning. "And when I did find someone, whether on Earth or not, I always put them in danger. Either they'd leave panicking or they'd...get hurt. So hurt that a doctor can't even fix them. That's why I'd try to make our companionships...snappy."

"So all of it's...a lie?" Matt asked.

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. "Most of television is a lie. There's a better word for that...it's fiction. You never had a problem with it being fiction before you stepped onboard my home."

"Yes, but that was before all of this was even true!" Matt explained, spreading his arms about, looking all over the ship's interior, and then bringing his arms back to his side. "It's just...strange is all. Like as a child watching the show growing up, I used to imagine that it was all real. Once I grew out of that belief, I pretended to believe it was real on the show and now, I'm in the center of it all. Now it really is real. Do you see my dilemma?"

The Doctor laughed at seeing Matt ramble. He patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I do. We've all lost our fate at some point for some reason or another about something or another. It's that you found it that counts." He patted his shoulder again and headed towards the TARDIS doors.

Matt sighed and nodded. "Doctor...if you don't mind my asking...what happened to Rose?"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, looking down and reminiscing on regretful memories. "Lets...lets just go, okay Matt? Save that story for another day."

Matt nodded and followed The Doctor to the door. "Where exactly are we going right now?"

They opened the door to see a relatively normal environment. "We are in Surrey, England, circa 2012." The Doctor stated simply as he walked out and down the street.

Matt followed a bit lost for words in confusion. "Well that's kinda anti-climatic, isn't it? Why'd you take us back a year? Not even a year! Like 6 or 7 months!" He said with traces of disappointment in his voice. He was hoping his first real trip with the real Doctor would be something more exciting.

"It's the only place I could go to find the guy we're looking for. He doesn't like me very much so he tries his best to cover his tracks but a very reliable source tells me that he is here...or was here around 2012." The Doctor said as they walked towards a normal surburban house.

"What source might that be?" Matt asked.

"Google." The Doctor said as he knocked on the door.

Matt rolled his eyes, standing behind The Doctor and crossing his arms. "Who are we supposed to be seeing anyway?"

"You'll see." The Doctor said with a smile.

Suddenly, the door opened and the person who opened that door was none other than...Christopher Eccleston.

"Hello! Long time no see!" The Doctor stated in an excited tone.

Christopher groaned and rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell! Not you again!" He said in an annoyed tone towards The Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yep! Me again! Love the beard by the way!" The Doctor complimented Christopher Eccleston. The two stared each other down; Christopher more annoyed and angry, The Doctor happy and giddy with excitement while Matt Smith looked on just as confused as the next guy.

"Again? You two met before?" Matt asked, practically baffled.

Christopher nodded. "Unfortunately. Why else do you think I wanted to leave Doctor Who?" He stated glancing at Matt, then squinting his eyes wondering who this bald man was. After further inspection, his eyes widened when he realized it was Matt Smith. "Matt? Matt Smith, is that you? What happened to your hair?"

Matt sighed. "Yeah, it's me. It's for this movie I did a few months later. Sorry, he's the reason you left the show?"

Christopher ignored the question, letting Matt's phrasing sink in a little. "Did you say you already did it a few months later?"

"Oh, I can explain that!" The Doctor exclaimed with a smile. "We're from the future. Well, he is. 2013. About 7 months from now, to be exact."

Christopher raised an eyebrow. "You seriously went 7 months back in the past when you can go anywhere?" He scoffed. "You really are a big goof."

"We came to see you, actually." Matt stated.

Christopher shook his head. "Doctor, whatever you're selling, I don't want any." Christopher tried to close the front door, but The Doctor put his hand on the door. Christopher tried to force the door shut, but The Doctor shoved his way in, falling on his arse on the way inside. Christopher rolled his eyes, looking down at The Doctor then turned to Matt. "You might as well come in too." Matt nodded and walked inside. Christopher closed the door as The Doctor got up from the ground. "Why is it you couldn't just make a phone call like normal people?" He asked The Doctor.

The Doctor rose from the ground, wiping his suit down. "Because you wouldn't have picked up, now would you?"

Christopher shook his head with a cheeky grin. "Nope. After the last time we met, could you blame me?"

"What happened last time? And how was he the reason you left the show?" Matt asked. "You always blamed it on backstage politics."

Christopher chuckled. "Of course I blamed it on backstage politics. Would you have believed me if I said a fictional character named The Doctor almost had me killed?"

Matt contemplated the question for a second before nodding. "Well now I would, but if you said that a few years ago, I would've thought you were off your nutter. How did he almost have you killed?"

Christopher crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "It all started when we were filming the middle of the first series. Might have been the fourth, maybe fifth episode. We're filming, I go backstage for my break, I see this silly bastard..." He points at The Doctor. "...charging my way, bolting passed me. Still looks the same might I add. He bolts passed me, I look to see what he's running from...he's running from a pack of...what are they called again?" He asked, turning to The Doctor.

"Werelocks." The Doctor answered calmly with a smile.

"Werelocks! That's right!" Christopher exclaimed with a sarcastic smile.

Matt was so confused, he didn't know what to think. "I'm sorry...what's a Werelock?"

"They're like werewolves, only they actually exist...and they're bigger and devour planets once they're done devouring the planet's population." The Doctor replied.

"And imagine the look on my face when a pack of them ran my way!" Christopher exclaimed. "And imagine my face when The Doctor used me as bait!"

"Hey I resent that statement!" The Doctor butted in, insulted. "You were not bait. If anything, you were a distraction. You weren't supposed to be there at that very moment to begin with, but you were and I appreciate your...unintentional help." He smiled. "Besides, I got rid of them. They fell through the trap door I set back to where they came from."

"That doesn't change the fact I was scared out of my mind and when they were gone, you didn't even give me a proper explanation!" Christopher told The Doctor before turning to Matt. "Oh, but do you know what he did say?" Christopher asked Matt. Matt shook his head. Christopher cleared his throat, pretended to fix his imaginary bowtie, and mimicked The Doctor's voice when he said..."Hello, I'm The Doctor. Have a nice day!" Christopher cleared his throat again, going back to his own voice. "Then he shimmied away in his blue box around the corner as if nothing happened and disappeared!"

"First of all, I sound nothing like that!" The Doctor said, sounding rather insulted at the poor impression. "Second...it could've been worse." He shrugged.

Christopher laughed a bit. He couldn't believe how oblivious The Doctor was to everything. "Could've been worse. You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Before The Doctor could answer, Matt stepped up. "So that's the whole reason you left the show?"

Christopher nodded. "That was just too much of a close call for me. If The Doctor was real, I figured that anyone close to him was in danger so I decided to steer as far away from him as I could. I loved playing The Doctor, but it wasn't worth getting killed over." Christopher sighed. There was a part of him that kinda wished that he stayed through it all and an even bigger part that missed playing The Ninth Doctor, but at the same time he had a wife and now a child. He couldn't afford losing his life. "Anyway, why'd you two come all this way? I've got a movie to start filming in a few hours."

"We know. Thor 2, right?" The Doctor asked to which Christopher nodded. The Doctor continued. "You're gonna have to take a rain check on that for now." Christopher raised an eyebrow, wondering why on Earth he would do that.

Matt stepped up to answer. "Daleks are here on Earth and they are killing everyone who has ever played The Doctor."

Christopher gasped. "What?! Why?!"

"We don't know. We just wanted to grab you, make sure you're safe. They'll be looking for you so you should come with us." The Doctor answered.

Christopher stayed silent for a moment with a blank expression. He was worried on the inside, but on the outside, he could only express himself with anger; much like The Doctor he played on television ironically enough. He glared at The Doctor. "See this is why I left the show, Doctor! You're toxic! Your name alone puts others in danger!"

"Oi, calm down! Everything will be fine! I promise!" The Doctor fired back.

"How is this fine?!" Christopher paused, waiting for an answer from The Doctor who stayed silent. "Tell, me how is this fine. I could die just because I portrayed you seven years ago! I-" He started to speak, but he paused as if he had a lump in his throat. He sat down on a nearby stair and cried, burying his hands in his face. "I've got a wife and a baby boy in Manchester. I can't leave them. I can't...die." He said sorrowfully, still crying.

The Doctor sighed, sitting down next to Christopher and rubbing his back. "You won't have to. We'll fix this. I promise. Then I'll bring you right back here to film your movie. Then, most importantly, you can go back to Manchester. Go back to your wife. Go and watch your little boy grow up and become a man. Watch him say his first words. Ride his first bike. Walk to you. Run to you. Doesn't all that sound nice?" He said in a sincere, comforting voice. Christopher nodded, sniffling a bit. The Doctor continued. "You'll get to see all of that and more as long as you cooperate. Then you'll be safe. Deal?"

Christopher stopped sniffling and stood up with The Doctor. He smiled at The Doctor as he wiped the tears from his own face. "Deal." He nodded.

Matt looked on, smiling at the two of them. He might not have witnessed any exciting action yet, but it was just mesmerizing to him to see The Doctor successfully comfort someone when that someone needed him. "We all set to go?" He asked.

Christopher smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Matt smiled as he opened the door...but standing in front of that door was none other than...

...a Cyberman.

Matt quickly shut the door back. "We should probably go through the back." He suggested. Then suddenly, the Cyberman started banging on the door, breaking down a bit of wood already, shouting "Delete! Delete! Delete! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Once the Cyberman started banging on the door, breaking it apart, Matt Smith, Christopher Eccleston, and The Doctor ran upstairs. They ran up into a bedroom. As they ran into the bedroom, they heard the Cyberman stomping up the stairs while shouting "Must delete The Doctor!"

"Was that what I think it was?!" Christopher asked in a panicked state.

Matt nodded. "It was. Doctor, is it real? I thought the Daleks were the only ones looking for us?"

The Doctor shrugged, pacing around the room, trying to think of a plan. "It could be! Unlike the Daleks, Cybermen still exist but even if it is really a Cyberman, the Cybermen hate the Daleks! They can't co-exist, real or not!"

"What are you two talking about? Real or not?" Christopher asked, confused.

"Long story. I'll tell you if we make it out of this alive!" The Doctor exclaimed, turning to Christopher. "Quick, where do you keep gold in the house?"

"I still work tv movies! Do you think I can afford gold?!" Christopher fired back, appalled.

"Well I don't know! Gold is the only weakness the Cybermen really have!" The Doctor paced back and forth again.

Matt started stroking his temple, scrambling in his head for a plan of some sort. He glanced at the wall and saw a nearby window. "Quick, the window!" He stated, pointing at the window.

"At that height?! You're as mad as he is!" Christopher stated, jerking his head in The Doctor's direction.

Matt sprinted towards the window. "I know it's high, but-" He gasped when he looked out the window. He saw a Dalek sitting right in front of the TARDIS. He turned back to The Doctor and Christopher. "There's a Dalek out there." He said in pure horror.

The Doctor's mouth gapped open, completely baffled. "This isn't making any sense." Suddenly, they heard the Cyberman reach the top of the stairs. They started whispering when they heard it stomping around.

"What do we do now? Even if we get to the TARDIS, that Dalek will stop us in our tracks." Matt whispered over to The Doctor.

The Doctor scrambled in his mind for a plan, and then gasped when he finally found one. "I have an idea...but I'll need you both to be distractions." He whispered.

"What?!" Both Christopher and Matt exclaimed a loud, which caught the Cyberman's attention and was now walking towards the bedroom.

"Ssh! Just follow my lead!" The Doctor said softly. He quickly ran out of the bedroom and right into the Cyberman. "Why hello there Mr. Tall, Dark, and...um...Shiny." He smiled, taking a few steps back.

The Cyberman sprinted after him, about to lunge his arm at The Doctor, until Matt ran out behind The Cyberman yelling "Look at me! I'm The Doctor!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms about and jumping.

The Cyberman turned around, charging at Matt who backed against the wall while The Doctor ran downstairs. The Cyberman was about to grab Matt until Christopher ran out of the bedroom laughing. "Hey Big Guy! You must have a few screws loose if you think that bloke's The Doctor! Do a twirl and you're halfway there!" The Cyberman did just that, quickly spinning around to see Christopher with a cheeky grin on his face. "There ya go! Maybe you're not as stupid as you led on!" Christopher egged the Cyberman on, waving him to come at him.

The Cyberman sprinted towards Christopher, but stopped when Matt said "Hey, don't be stupid! I'm The Doctor you...metallic...useless...thing!"

The Cyberman looked back at Matt, but before it could even walk towards him, Christopher said "Oi! He is not The Doctor! Anyone in their right mind can see that! I am!"

The Cyberman looked back at Christopher, but him and Matt started shouting "I'm The Doctor!" at each other, confusing the Cyberman. The Cyberman shook it's head back and forth at the two before finally deciding to run at Christopher, who decided to run downstairs. The Cyberman chased after him and Matt chased the Cyberman. Once they made it downstairs, Christopher ran out the door, running into The Doctor who tackled him to the ground, barely missing a laser beam from the Dalek. Instead, the Dalek hit the Cyberman, causing the Cyberman to malfunction and fall to the ground. Before the Dalek could shoot again, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and shot the Dalek's eye socket, destroying it. Now the Dalek couldn't see or shoot, causing it to just spin around confused on what to do next as Matt, Christopher and The Doctor looked on.

"Was that your plan?" Christopher asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Exactly how I envisioned it."

Christopher couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are a mad man. Brilliant, but mad."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Doctor stated. "So, that was a close one wasn't it?" He chuckled a bit, putting his hand out to Matt for a high five, which Matt obliged.

The Doctor put his hand out to high five Christopher as well, but Christopher just looked him up and down with a scowl. "Get that thing away from me." He stated dryly.

The Doctor nodded, stuffing his hand in his pocket. "Fair enough. Let's go. We've still got some work to do."

"Where are we going now?" Matt asked as the trio walked towards the TARDIS.

"First, we're gonna get some gold, just to be safe in case there's more where those came from." The Doctor stated, pointing at the Cyberman on the ground. "Then, we're going back to 2013 to get another actor. I think his name is...David Tennant or something." The Doctor replied as he opened the TARDIS doors.

_Meanwhile...back on Earth in 2013..._

A day had passed since Matt Smith left with The Doctor. David Tennant was in his dressing room, putting on his 10th Doctor costume to film some scenes for the 50th. He had just put on his trenchcoat and was smiling in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. He really had missed playing The Doctor after all these years and right now, he was just happy to be in costume. He had already filmed a few scenes and was getting ready to film a few more, but no matter how many times he put on his costume, so many fond memories and an amazing feeling flowed through him. "Allonsy." He said with a wide, excited smile in the mirror before heading out the dressing room door.

As he walked out the door, Steven Moffat walked up to him. "David, have you seen Matt anywhere?" He asked.

David shook his head. "No, why?"

"It's just that he was supposed to be on the set yesterday and he didn't show. No one even saw him walk in the building today. I hope it's nothing I did." Moffat sighed.

David raised an eyebrow, putting his hands in his trenchcoat pockets. "What could you have done?"

"It's just that the last time we saw each other, we had this spat about how the special is supposed to end. I really hope he's not cross with me or anything."

David nodded his head in understanding, remembering what Matt told him at the coffee shop. "Oh, right. I remember he told me about that the other day. He's not gonna be cross with you over that."

"What if he is?" Moffat suggested worried. "What if he ditched us all and went back to Detroit to film his other movie?"

David chuckled, humored at how worried Moffat was. "Now, Steven, he is not gonna ditch us. At least not without a warning or two. Did you call him?"

Moffat nodded without hesitation. "Yes I called him and he didn't answer! Then I called Karen, I called Arthur, and I called Jenna and none of them have seen him. What if he just ditched us in a huff without telling anyone?!"

David walked over to Moffat and grabbed his shoulders. "Steve...breathe!" He ordered. Moffat breathed in and out calmly. "Feel better?" David asked. Moffat quickly shook his head to which David rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Moffat and they started walking across the hall. "Steven, you've got to get a hold of yourself. Matt loves playing The Doctor now as much as I did back in my day so I sincerely doubt he'll just ditch us during his last hurrah. I'm sure it's just some big fat misunderstanding and he's either on his way or stuck in traffic or something like that. His phone probably broke which is why he's not answering and no one's seen him because...because he's doing some thinking or something but I know he's not gonna run off out of the blue do you?" David spoke in a sincere, comforting manner trying his best to put Moffat at ease.

Moffat sighed. "Well...it wouldn't sound like Matt, that's for sure."

David grinned. "Exactly. You've known him for years. He's your mate. He's not gonna-" They both stopped and paused when they heard hard stomping which made the ground shake a bit with each and every stomp. "You hear that?" Asked a puzzled David.

Moffat nodded, but quickly shrugged. "Maybe it's an earthquake. Or a tremor."

David shook his head. "Tremors don't feel like that and earthquake's definitely don't feel like that." He said curious and concerned. He kneeled down and put his ear to the ground. His eyes widened as he quickly leaped up, taking a few steps back away from the wall in front of them. He pulled Moffat with him, encouraging him to take some steps back. "What ever it is...it sounds like it's coming this way." He said confused and worried.

Moffat chuckled. "David, I'm telling you, if anything, it's a tremor. Now come onto the set. We need at least one Doctor on without-"

Suddenly, Moffat was interrupted by a Cyberman that burst through the wall. Both Moffat and David gasped at the sight. "Is that some kind of...new special effect or something?" David asked in awe.

Moffat shook his head slowly, just as awed, not taking his eyes off of the Cyberman. "No effect looks that real. Besides, that's a $500 wall. We won't destroy it for an effect."

The Cyberman raised an x-ray laser pistol at David. Moffat tackled David to the ground, missing the laser by an inch. The two looked back to see the laser had put a hole in one of the walls. Needless to say, they were shocked and confused. "This has to be some weird dream." David said in doubt as he and Moffat looked up at the Cyberman.

The Cyberman looked down at David. "You are The Doctor! You must be deleted!"


	7. Chapter 7

Still on the ground, Steven Moffat and David Tennant squirmed as the Cyberman approached them, about to bring his foot down to stomp on David...

...but before he could, it heard the sound of the TARDIS in the distance down the hall. This confused the Cyberman, so it firmly put both feet back on the ground. Tennant and Moffat looked behind them to see the TARDIS slowly appearing. Needless to say, Tennant especially was stunned and in awe.

Out of the TARDIS walked out The Doctor with a smile on his face, which slowly faded when he saw the Cyberman. "Did I arrive at a bad time?" He asked.

The Cyberman stepped over Tennant and Moffat and stormed towards The Doctor. He started to lunge at The Doctor, but The Doctor quickly pulled a sack of gold coins out of his pants pocket and chucked it at the Cyberman's chest. The bag broke and the coins splashed all over the Cyberman. The Cyberman twitched profusely, as if it was glitching, and was paralyzed. At least for the moment. The Doctor grinned when it froze. He pulled out a gold locket from his coat pocket and walked slowly over to the glitching Cyberman. "You know, something tells me you'll look marvelous in this." He said cheekily as he put the locket around the Cyberman's neck, causing it to twitch even more. The Doctor smiled and crossed his arms, staring at the Cyberman as if he was admiring a painting. "I was right. It brings out your eyes." He told the Cyberman with a wide smile and the Cyberman began to fall on it's chest. The Doctor took a few steps back and to the side so that the Cyberman didn't fall on him.

"That was brilliant!" Matt Smith said as he walked out of the TARDIS and stepped over the Cyberman. Christopher Eccleston followed behind.

"Yep! That's me! Mr. Brilliant!" The Doctor boasted himself with a wink towards Christopher and Matt. He then turned to Tennant and Moffat, who looked at The Doctor in awe as they rose from the ground. "You two alright?"

Tennat nodded in sheer awe. He looked at the TARDIS and then back at The Doctor with his mouth gapped opened. "It...can't be." He stated softly.

"It is." Moffat said softly, walking towards The Doctor in awe. "It's you, isn't it?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yep, it's me. Well, it depends who's asking. Who are you?"

"Oh, right. Pardon my rudeness." Moffat said humbly with a nervous chuckle as he took The Doctor by the hand and shook it. "Moffat. Steven Moffat. My God...you're just as Russell described you."

"Russell told you about him?" Matt asked surprised.

Moffat nodded, looking The Doctor up and down. "At first I didn't believe him but now...I still don't believe what I'm seeing but I know whatever I'm seeing is extraordinary."

"I'm flattered to be called extraordinary." The Doctor smiled wide, adjusting his bowtie. "Wait...Moffat! Oh, Russell told me about you! He says you're a brilliant writer! Not as clever as you like to think you are, but he says you're brilliant nonetheless!" The Doctor exclaimed.

At first Moffat felt put off by the "not as clever as you think you are" line, but he grinned nonetheless and shrugged. "I've been called worse, I suppose." He chuckled. He then turned to Matt. "You left the set to travel with The Doctor?"

Matt nodded. "I'm sorry for leaving all short notice. I didn't exactly have a say in the matter. It started when-"

Matt started to explain himself, but Moffat interrupted with a smile. "Oh, don't apologize. No need to explain If I met The Doctor like you did, I wouldn't leave a note. I'd just leave. Not sure if I'd even come back." He chuckled to himself. "Nice to see you again, Christopher." He said, turning to Christopher.

"Wish I could say the same, Steven." Christopher stated with a sarcastic grin and his arms crossed.

Then, Tennant walked over to The Doctor, looking at him from head to toe in awe. Admiring him like a gorgeous painting. He placed his hand on The Doctor's chest, feeling his two heart beats. He gasped and took a step back. "It really is you."

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, it is me. And you must be...David? I presume?"

David nodded quickly, like a little kid excited to finally meet their favorite hero or childhood idol for the first time. "Ye...yes. That's me." He said with a smile growing wider and wider on his face.

"Then you're just the man I'm looking for." The Doctor smiled, charmed by how flustered this man standing in front of him was. "I'll explain everything later, but for now, get inside." The Doctor said, pointing at the TARDIS. David looked at the TARDIS in awe. "And before you even ask...the answer is yes...it is bigger on the inside." The Doctor winked at David.

David smiled wider than you could even imagine as he bolted inside the TARDIS. Christopher followed David inside, shaking his head. "I hope you realize you let a massive fanboy onboard." Christopher told The Doctor with a smirk.

"Wouldn't be the first time." The Doctor shrugged with a smirk.

"Should I even ask what's going on?" Asked Moffat.

Matt shook his head with a smile as he stepped inside the TARDIS. "Best if you don't. Long story. I'll try to explain when I get back."

"And don't you worry, Mr. Moffat. I will bring your actors back here safe and sound before the cameras start rolling. I promise." The Doctor said as he stepped inside the TARDIS, but stopped when Moffat said something else.

"Wait, Doctor, one more thing before you go..." Moffat added. "...when you lot return, you don't suppose you can give me any material for the show? New ideas or something about your life?"

The Doctor laughed a bit as he put his hand on the TARDIS door handles. "Not a chance." He said as he closed the TARDIS doors.

Moffat sighed as the TARDIS disappeared in front of his eyes. Suddenly, from around the corner, Billie Piper appeared gasping at the damage the Cyberman did. Looking at the giant holes in the walls and the Cyberman on the ground. She walked up to Moffat with a confused look on her face. "Steven...what's going on?"

Moffat couldn't help but laugh, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_Elsewhere..._

In a dark room, a dark, shadowy figure was watching a wall full of monitors on his screen. On the monitors were The Doctor saving the actors and bringing them aboard his ship. "So The Doctor truly lives..." The dark figure said with a scoff. "I guess that means I'll just have to up the ante. In fact, I should invite him to dinner. He'll be the guest of honor." The dark figure said with a smirk and a slight chuckle. He pressed a few buttons on a panel. "Well...Doctor...you've proven to be quite the savior lately...but who shall save The Doctor himself?"

_Meanwhile..._

David Tennant's wife Georgia Moffett was in her home when the doorbell rang. She went up to the door and it was her father Peter Davison, whose best remembered for playing The Fifth Doctor back in the 80's. "Hi dad!" She smiled as she let him inside, hugging him.

"Hello, dear." He smiled back as they walked into the living room. "Where are the kids?" He asked as they sat on the couch.

"Mom wanted to see them so I let her babysit them." She said.

He nodded. "Oh, good for her. Plus, it gives you and David some alone time, eh?" He nudged her shoulder, to which she blushed. How's filming for him coming these days?"

"He loves it. It's like he's a kid all over again. It's adorable." She smiled.

"Well, good for him. Kinda wish I got a bit return part in the anniversary, but I understand. When your time is up, your time is up and my time went up decades ago." He sighed.

She grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, dad, you were an amazing Doctor."

He chuckled. "So is your husband. They should have brought you back on too. You were great as Jenny."

She smiled. "Oh, you're just saying that. Besides, like you, I know when my time is up. Would you like some tea?" She asked as she stood up.

"I'd love some, thank you dear." He smiled.

She nodded as she walked over to the kitchen. Suddenly, a Cyberman burst through the front door with two Daleks following behind it. Georgia ran out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"What on Earth?" Stated a confused Peter who slowly approached one of the Daleks.

One of the Daleks scanned Peter from head to toe. "Files state that this is The Doctor! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" Both Daleks shot Peter and he fell to the ground.

"Da...dad?" Georgia sputtered in shock, fear, and confusion. She went to check her father's pulse, but before she could, one of the Daleks stopped her, approaching right in front of her. The Dalek started scanning Georgia from head to toe. "Files say that this woman is The Doctor's Daughter!" It exclaimed.

"We could use her for collateral against The Doctor! Detain her!" Ordered the other Dalek to the Cyberman.

The Cyberman sprinted up to Georgia and picked her up over it's shoulders. "Put me down! Put me down!" She demanded, hitting and struggling to kick the Cyberman, as they all walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Back on the TARDIS, The Doctor explained everything that's happening to the actors of the show and how most of what's been on the show was real to David Tennant. David walked around the control room, grinning from ear to ear like a little kid in a candy shop. It was his wildest dreams come true. He always pretended to go on adventures as The Doctor as a little kid. The happiest moment of his life was when he was cast to get paid to pretend to go on adventures as The Doctor on television. Well, it _was_ his happiest moment. That moment had been replaced with this one; roaming around with the real Doctor on the real TARDIS on a real adventure in real life.

"This is incredible!" David spouted, looking around the room. Both Matt and The Doctor were amused watching David's giddiness. Even Christopher got a kick out of it. "I mean...I still can't believe all of it's real!"

"More like 87%, but yeah. It's real alright." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I know! That's fantastic!" David spouted with so much happy emotion.

Christopher cleared his throat. "I think that's my line, bucko." He joked.

David laughed as he looked over at Matt and Christopher. "Oh! And you two make this moment even better!" He ran in between Matt and Christopher and wrapped his arms around them both. "Us three should really cherish this moment together! The Three Doctors. 9, 10, and 11. Ah...sounds like quite the Doctor Package Deal, doesn't it?" He asked, smiling at the both of them.

Christopher just glared at David with a scowl. "Don't touch me." He demanded.

That still didn't take the smile off David's face. "Fair enough." He took his arms from around Matt and Christopher. He sprinted up to The Doctor, watching him manage the controls. "Where are we going now?!" He asked, practically jumping up and down as he looked over The Doctor's shoulder.

"Thinking we might go see Sylvester McCoy. Last I heard, he was filming The Hobbit so that should take us to New Zealand." The Doctor replied as he turned a few knobs.

"NEW Zealand! Excellent choice! Wonderful weather at this time of the year!" David spouted, still giddy with excitement.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Must you stand so close over my back? No offense, but I need some space when I'm working the controls."

"Oh..." David blushed as he took some steps away from The Doctor. "Sorry about that." David chuckled. "It's just that this is so much to take in! It's amazing! I can't wait to tell my wife! Hell, I can't wait to tell Billie!"

"Who's this Billy bloke?" The Doctor asked as he pulled some levers and pressed some buttons.

David chuckled. "No, she's not a bloke. It's B-I-L-L-I-E. Not B-I-L-L-Y." He chuckled again. "She's the actress who played Rose on the show."

The Doctor paused at the mere mention of the name Rose. He gulped, reminiscing on his own Rose. Matt sighed cause he remembered what The Doctor told him earlier. Christopher and David looked at The Doctor confused at to why The Doctor bowed his head down in grief.

"You alright, mate?" Christopher asked, genuinely concerned.

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah. It's just...that name...brings back some memories. Some not too pleasant." He said somberly.

David realized The Doctor must have been talking about the real Rose that he had traveled with. "Is she still in the parallel universe?"

The Doctor chuckled briefly before quickly frowning. "She was never in a parallel universe. Not my Rose. The way I lost Rose was much more tragic than the way the show romanticized it." He looked down gloomily at the controls, as if he was in a trance; either deep in thought or deep in his memories.

"What really happened to Rose, if you don't mind my asking?" Asked David in a sympathetic tone.

Matt shook his head. "I already asked him earlier. He said he doesn't like talking about it."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, Matt. I can speak for myself." He said, forcing a grin on his face. "We're all big boys here so I guess I should take the time to explain things. It's easier to get it off your chest instead of keeping it bottled up. I learned that a long time ago and I suppose I should start going by that motto." He said with a heavy sigh. He started to explain what really happened to Rose, but then before he could get the words out, the TARDIS made a strange noise. The Doctor looked around confused. "She's never made that sound before." Suddenly, everything just stopped. They were back in space, no longer in orbit, and the lights cut off. "And she's never done that before." The Doctor added beyond confused, like the other three.

Then, before The Doctor could check for what's wrong, the monitors came on. On the monitors, a pack of Daleks appeared on the screen. "The Fearless Leader demands that you surrender your men and yourself, Doctor!" Said the lead Dalek of the pack.

The Doctor crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Who is your...Fearless Leader? Did he OR she do this to my ship? If so, I demand that you fix her right this instant!" He commanded.

"The Fearless Leader does not wish to give out any information surrounding The Fearless Leader's intentions or identity!" Said the Dalek.

The Doctor smirked. "Right. What does The Fearless Leader want with me and my mates here?"

"When this conversation is over, The Fearless Leader shall restore your ship back to it's full functions! The Fearless Leader wants you to travel to London in 1851 on Christmas Eve and locate him at his headquarters!"

The Doctor nodded. "Ah, so The Fearless Leader IS a He." He smirked even more. "Now we're getting somewhere. What if I refuse your instructions?"

"Then we shall exterminate your daughter!" The Dalek said without hesitation. The Doctor squinted his eyes in confusion. He didn't have a daughter so he wondered what was the Dalek talking about. Then, a Cyberman approached the screen carrying Georgia Moffet in it's arms.

David's eyes widened in pure horror at the sight and he gasped. "That's my wife!" He exclaimed as he went up to the monitors.

"Wife? Why did it say she's my daughter?" The Doctor asked.

"On the show, she played my daughter for a bit! Now she's my wife!" He explained, glancing briefly at The Doctor before turning his full attention back to the monitors. "Georgia, honey, are you alright?!"

Georgia gasped in the Cyberman's arms. "David, is that you?" She asked confused and worried.

"Yes, it's me! Did they hurt you?!" David asked worried and concerned.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine! But they got my dad! They-" Before she could finish, the Cyberman gripped it's hand over her mouth and walked away from the monitor.

"You bring her back! What is it doing with her?! Let her go! You let her go right now!" David demanded in frantic anger.

"Adhere to The Fearless Leader's demands or she will pay your consequences!" The Dalek stated before the monitors went black and all the lights came back on.

For a moment, the room went dead silent. All three actors were in pure shock and The Doctor was confused on what to do next. David ran up to The Doctor frantically. "Take me there. Right now. Take me."

The Doctor sighed. "David, calm down-"

"I SAID TAKE ME TO WHERE SHE IS NOW!" David demanded.

"I said calm down, David!" The Doctor ordered.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" David fired back. "You don't know how I feel! That is my wife they have and they're doing God knows what with her! You don't know how-"

The Doctor grabbed David by his suit and glared at him, hoping this would snap him out of this angry episode. "How dare you tell me how I do and don't feel. As if you know me. You played me on a tv show and if you think you know me just from that, you're mistaken. I have loved someone, a few I might add, in my life. I've lost just as many people as that show has portrayed and more. I've loved and I've lost and my loves have been threatened plenty of times so don't you tell me how I feel! Now I am going to tell you this one more time...calm down!" The Doctor demanded as he let go of David. David stayed silent with a gloomy look on his face. The Doctor sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about your wife, but going in with our heads not in the game won't save anyone. You've played me before and on the show, has The Doctor being reckless saved anyone?" He asked. David shook his head before The Doctor continued. "I didn't think so. And we won't in real life either so just...cool your jets. I promise we'll get your wife back safe and sound. Now I don't know about your TV Doctor, but when I make a promise, I don't break it, understand?" The Doctor asked to which David nodded. "Good." The Doctor said as he started working on the controls.

"This could be a trap you know?" Christopher pointed out.

The Doctor nodded. "I'm sure it is. In fact, I'm counting on it. That's why we have to work as a team when we get there. Cooler heads prevail in situations like these so all of us have to be cool. Deal?"

"Deal." All three actors said simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

Moments later, they arrived exactly where they were told to go; London circa 1851 on Christmas Eve. David Tennant was trying to figure out why that day sounded so familiar to him, but at the same time he had more important things on his mind. More importantly, he wanted to get his wife saved and away from the Daleks, Cyberman, and whoever this Fearless Leader was. And then there's Peter Davison, his father in law and childhood idol. He tried not to think that the worse could have happened to him or his wife for that matter. When they arrived, the TARDIS appeared in an alley way and it was snowing. David was the first to storm out of the TARDIS with determination in his eyes.

"Oi! Get back here!" The Doctor ordered at David, who stopped in his tracks angrily.

"Well, maybe you should just hurry up! We need to find her!" David said as he turned around to The Doctor.

"What did I just tell you in there?" The Doctor asked, pointing at David. "I said stay calm and think! They didn't tell us where their headquarters were so we need to stick together and find it together! Rushing could get us killed!" David sighed when he realized The Doctor was right.

"But why would they give us such specific instructions without proper directions?" Matt questioned as he stepped out of the TARDIS; Christopher following him out shortly behind.

"I don't know. Can't exactly call them back for clarification, now can we?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"So what? Are we just supposed to stand around like sitting ducks? Take a guess as to where they might be?" David asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes!" The Doctor stated rather bluntly.

The four stood there for a moment until Christopher had an idea. "Wait...if whoever is doing this has the power to just shut down the TARDIS like that...what else do you suppose they can do?" Christopher asked with a curious look on his face.

"What are you getting at?" Asked The Doctor, intrigued.

"I'm getting at what if they brought us here? You put in the coordinates, but they guided the ship to the headquarters." Christopher explained.

"Hmmm..." The Doctor thought the idea over in his head, crossing his arms. "That's an interesting point...but we're in an alleyway. I don't see any headquarters here, do you?"

"Looks can be deceiving." Christopher shrugged. He ran over to a nearby building brick wall and start feeling it around. "What if it's here but it's hidden? Like a trap door of some kind or a secret entrance?"

David rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Chris, this isn't some mystery film. There are no secret passages. This is real life, ridiculous as it is, and there are no-"

Suddenly, before David could finish, one of the bricks Christopher had pressed on opened a secret staircase leading underground. "You were saying?" Christopher asked with a smile.

Needless to say, David was surprised as was Matt and The Doctor. The Doctor was a little more impressed though. "Lucky guess" David mumbled as he followed Christopher down the staircase. Matt and The Doctor followed them momentarily.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, the secret entrance closed up and wherever they were was too dark to see anything. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver for light and started to lead the way. It looked like they were in some kind of basement corridor of some sort. It was dark and hollow, but there was a lighted area down where they were walking. There was a doorway in front of that light. Once they got there, they entered a steel corridor that actually had some light, albeit dim, so The Doctor put away his sonic screwdriver back in his coat pocket. After walking down a bit, they found a glass window and through the window, they saw four people shackled to this large steel machine. An orb shaped machine with this electrical outline within it. Through further inspection, they realized that those for people were...

Paul McGann, John Hurt, Richard E. Grant, and Peter Davison.

David blew out a sigh of relief at the sight, especially seeing his father in law. "Phew...there they are." He said relieved.

Christopher looked on confused. "Wait, Doctor, I thought you said that those actors were killed by the Daleks?"

The Doctor nodded in confusion, still looking hard through the glass. "I did. John and Richard were shot right in front of my eyes."

"And Paul was shot in front of mine." Matt added.

"Did either of you check their pulses?" Christopher questioned.

Matt and The Doctor looked at each other and then at Christopher, shaking their heads. "Now that you mention it, no I didn't." The Doctor said. "Me neither." Matt added.

Christopher raised his eyebrows stunned. "What kind of imbeciles declare a person dead without checking their pulse?" He asked appalled.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed that the thought never even crossed his mind. Matt did the same."Well...they looked dead."

"Who cares?!" David spouted. "The point is, they are behind that door and if they're behind that door, so is my wife! Now you three can stay here and bicker, but I'm going through that door!"

He started to speed off to the nearby door, but The Doctor grabbed him by the arm. "Careful, David. And keep your voice down. We don't know who or what else is behind there." He warned.

"That is a glass window. I can see the whole room and I don't see anybody else in there, do you?!" David pointed out before taking his arm back and running over to the door.

"Wait! David, remember, looks can be deceiving!" Christopher tried to warn David, but David wasn't listening. The only thing on his mind was saving his wife and father in law. Unfortunately, as soon as he ran through the door, he ran into a Dalek that sped right in front of him from behind the door.

"CEASE AND DESIST!" The Dalek commanded. David put his hands up, gulping, and surrendered. The Doctor, Matt, and Christopher sighed as they put their hands up as well, following David out as a few more Daleks came up to them, guiding them to the center of the room behind the glass. The four were aligned in the middle of the massive room surrounded by Daleks with a couple Cybermen and the four prisoner actors on the far bottom left.

Peter Davison looked up to see his son in law detained by the Daleks. "Da...David is that you?"

David sighed and looked over to him. "Yep. It's me. Are you alright?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. But they've got Georgia."

David sighed. "I know."

"ALL PRISONERS REMAIN SILENT UNTIL THE FEARLESS LEADER ARRIVES!" The Dalek ordered.

The Doctor sighed angrily and put his hands down. "You know, I've had just about enough of this Fearless Leader talk. If he was so fearless, he'd show his face then."

"Ask and ye shall receive, Doctor." Said a dark figure in the shadows with a sinister grin. He had Georgia Moffet, grabbing her tight by the arm.

The four couldn't see his face but they saw Georgia's. "You let her go this insist or I swear-" David started to threaten before The Fearless Leader interrupted.

"Calm down, David." He said with a chuckle, humored by David's vigilance. "Always stuck in that hero persona. You really did play The Doctor for too long. It's programmed your brain. Anyways, you can have her. She was only bait. She's no use to me." He let go of Georgia, pushing her in David's direction. She instantly ran into David's arms.

He was completely relieved his wife was now safe in his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her tight not planning to let go of her. "Honey, did any of them hurt you?" He asked concerned. She quickly shook her head.

"How sweet. You too always look so sweet together that I often forget she played your daughter." The Fearless Leader stated sarcastically. David started to wonder why The Fearless Leader's voice sounded so familiar.

"Who are you? Have we met? Is this why you've orchestrated this? Grabbing all these actors to get my attention?" The Doctor asked, squinting his eyes trying to get a better look at The Fearless Leader, still in the shadows.

The Fearless Leader shook his head. "Doctor, I've no business with you. Well, you're a part of this, but this isn't as personal of a vendetta on my behalf. I'm just as surprised that you exist. However, this has everything to do with the show and these actors."

"What do any of us have to do with you?" Christopher asked.

"EVERYTHING!" The Fearless Leader spouted angrily. "You all destroyed my dreams...you all drove me mad...you all made me feel useless. Like some...runner up. Well, no more..." The Fearless Leader started to step out of the shadows, revealing himself to be...

...

David Morrissey (the actor who played the faux Doctor in The Next Doctor special). He stepped out of the shadows with a smug look on his face.

"...starting today...I WIN!" He proclaimed.

"DAVID?!" Matt exclaimed in shock.

Morrissey nodded. "The one...the only...and the best." He winked.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor looked on in confusion at David Morrissey, but Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, and Matt Smith stood there in complete shock. "Wha...what the...how..." Tennant couldn't even get the words out.

"What's the matter, Tennant? Cat got your tongue?" Morrissey asked sarcastically with a grin.

"All of this...was you? You were doing from the start?" Matt asked in astonishment.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, but yes." Morrissey nodded.

"Who is this man?" The Doctor asked, squinting his eyes in Morrissey's direction.

"David Morrissey. He's an actor. Brilliant actor I might add. Too bad he's turned out to be an angry, daft, rubbish human. And he seemed like such a nice guy too." Tennant declared, still cross with Morrissey for abducting his wife and father in law.

Morrissey shrugged with a smug grin. "That's a pretty apt description. I always thought you were more clever than you looked." He stated cheekily. Tennant started to charge up to Morrissey, but his wife Georgia advised otherwise, holding back her husband putting a hand on his chest and shaking her head.

"But why?" Matt asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Granted, a true villain isn't supposed to reveal his plan, but I think it's acceptable to reveal my...origin story, per say." Morrissey smiled sinisterly to which Tennant rolled his eyes. Morrissey continued. "See, when I was a child, I grew up watching Doctor Who. I loved that show. As a child, I often found myself confiding in it when I was lonely. The world surrounding the show was a world I always wanted to be apart of. Something so fascinating...so exciting...so inspiring. More than anything else...I just wanted to be The Doctor. A man of such universal brilliance surrounding him. Brave, witty, and courageous. Always on constant adventures. There was never a dull moment with him. The way he'd always-"

"Get to the point, would ya already?!" Christopher exclaimed, losing his patience.

Morrissey glared angrily at Christopher with a snarl. "Gladly." He said through gritted teeth. "Cutting to the chase...I pretended to be The Doctor all the time as a boy, as I'm sure a lot of us has at one point, wishing that one day I could become The Doctor. When I grew up, flashback to about 5 years ago...I was getting closer to my dreams. When the studio was looking for an actor to play The 11th Doctor, they called me specifically to audition for the part and I jumped on that offer as fast as I could. My dream was so close to coming true, I could taste it! But then...there was a change of plans." He sighed. "They were ready to give me the part when suddenly, a younger actor showed up at their doorstep. Their final auditioner. A kid who was only 26, wet behind the ears, and only had a couple movies and shows under his belt. A kid who they decided was a better Doctor than I was! A better actor even!" He stated, tone getting louder the angrier he got. "A kid who stole my dream role from under my feet! That kid..." He pointed squarely at Matt Smith. "...was YOU!"

Matt stood there with a bit of regret in his face. If all Morrissey said was true, then he couldn't help but feel responsible for all this madness that was happening lately. "Look, I never intended to take your dream job. The role of The Doctor is a coveted, sought after role that many people can only dream to have. Like you, I was a fan who just wanted to be The Doctor." Matt tried to explain.

Morrissey scoffed. "That doesn't change the fact that the part was mine from the start and you stole it from me! I had to settle with a bloody constellation prize of being quote on quote 'runner up' who got a part in The Next Doctor as a pathetic man who THOUGHT he was The Doctor, as if that wasn't the studio's slap in the face to belittle me!" He said angrily. "That's why I took these actors from around the world." He said pointing at the four actor prisoners at the large machine in the corner. "The way I see it...if I cannot be The Doctor than NO ONE should have that honor!"

"So you're gonna kill them? Over a part?" Tennant questioned, astonished that a man could go to such lengths because they didn't get the role they wanted. Like a child who cries because they didn't get the toy they wanted in their happy meal.

Morrissey quickly shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not homicidal. I never intended on killing anyone. When I programmed the Daleks and the Cybermen, I made sure their phases were set to stun to only paralyze them and then bring them here. No, I'm using all their energy as a power source for a far greater scheme. I'm using their life source to power a machine. A machine that will help me kill The Doctor. A machine that will take me to the day The Doctor, as Sydney Newman, pitched the idea of Doctor Who to the studio and I'll kill him before he even pitches it. Like I said, if I can't be The Doctor...nobody will or should! No one should even have the privilege to dream about him and watch his precious show!"

"And that's why you decided to go Governor?" Christopher stated in disgust, referring to the character Morrissey plays on The Walking Dead.

"Oh, don't compare him to a politician. He isn't worthy of the honor." The Doctor declared, disgusted with Morrissey's plan and frankly his vile demeanor as well. He didn't see this man as a threat. More of a fool.

Christopher rolled his eyes. "No, The Governor is the bad guy he plays on The Walking Dead."

"What's The Walking Dead?" The Doctor asked, turning to Christopher.

"You've never seen The Walking Dead?" Matt asked in shock. "It's a brilliant show. Big hit these days."

"As a time traveler, I don't exactly have the time to watch television." The Doctor shrugged. "Frankly, as a time traveler, there are better things I can do."

"Oh, you've got to see it. It's brilliant." Christopher declared. "It's about this virus that infects the world, turning everyone into zombies, and-"

"ENOUGH!" Morrissey ordered, insulted that they all just ignored him as if he wasn't in the room and he wasn't holding them captive. "What do you people think this is?! Some meet and greet?! A place to chat?!"

"They don't take you seriously. Can't say I blame them." Tennant admitted bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?" Morrissey asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"You're an actor who threw a fit because he didn't get the part he wanted in a tv show. Sounds more like a hissy fit rather than villain material." Tennant declared.

"I demand respect! The way I put this all together...I am more clever than all of you! I am clever, I am not a fool, and I am the villain of this story so I demand you treat me as such." Morrissey demanded, though he sounded more like he was throwing a hissy fit than being commanding.

"But all of this...you couldn't have thought it up yourself. I sincerely doubt you're that clever. Even if you were, you couldn't have acquired the technology alone." The Doctor stated suspiciously.

Morrissey chuckled at The Doctor. "I never said I was alone. Doctor, I was telling the truth when I said I have no business with you...although my partner does."

"Partner?" The Doctor asked confused.

"The man who helped me with all this. I couldn't have done this without him. In fact, he agreed to help me as long as he was able to see your demise." Morrissey said with a grin.

"Who?" The Doctor asked even more confused and now very curious.

"Me." Said a slender man wearing a black suit and tie with slicked back black hair and a rugged black beard, smirking solely at The Doctor as he stepped out of the shadows. The right side of his face was scarred, burned in some areas. "Long time no see, Doctor."

A look of pure shock and horror fell upon The Doctor's face as he saw the man. Despite the scars on the side of his face, he recognized this man immediately. "It can't be..." He said softly in shock. "I thought you were dead."

Matt turned to The Doctor, curious to see why he had this horrified look on his face. "You know him?"

The Doctor sighed. "Matt...remember when I told you that a very concerned friend persuaded me to stop being Sydney Newman and go back to being The Doctor?"

Matt nodded, curious and confused. "Yeah?"

The Doctor continued, eyes squarely on the man in the suit. "That friend...was that man right there. That friend...is **The Master**."


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor and The Master stared each other down from a distance as everyone, except David Morrissey's of course, looked on confused. The Master's eyes were filled with anger while The Doctor's were filled with shock, pain, and regret as memories flooded back to him as to the last time he saw The Master.

The Doctor slowly started to walk towards The Master. "But...but how did you..."

Before he could finish and before he could actually walk up to The Master, The Master pulled a sonic blaster from his jacket pocket and pointing it at The Doctor. "Nuh uh uh...not so fast, cowboy. Not one more step. And don't test me because after what you did to me, I have every right to do it." He warned, to which The Doctor sighed.

Matt looked at The Doctor with a face of shock and confusion. "Doctor...correct me if I'm wrong...but did you say The Master was your friend?"

"Yes." The Doctor said with a heavy sigh, still not taking his eyes off The Master, as hard as it was to look at the man. "Contrary to how the show portrays him these days...after the Time War...he was a good friend to me."

"I only wish he put more emphasis on the _was_ because the greatest mistake I ever made in my life was aligning myself with that man." The Master stated, still pointing his blaster at The Doctor. "A mistake I will not make twice and a mistake I wish to correct once I kill him." He added. "Shall I tell them our story, Doctor? What you did to me?" He asked The Doctor, who stayed silent and simply bowed his head sadly at the ground. The Master smirked as he put his blaster back in his jacket pocket. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm sorry. I'm so...so sorry." The Doctor said sympathetically.

The Master shook his head. "Sorry doesn't change the past, now does it?" The Doctor stayed silent as The Master scoffed and then looked around the room. "Alright, boys and girls. It's story time." He said sarcastically. "A long time ago, in a galaxy too far away for the human mind to even comprehend...I was a prisoner on Gallifreyan soil. I paid for most of my crimes and I even regretted them. You get a lot of time to think when you spend a while confined to prison cell walls in shackles. I thought that was enough but the Time Lord Council thought that my crimes were so great, I had to be sent to a planet that was close to extinction. The destruction of the planet would have been my execution. Luckily, I escaped and fled Gallifrey the day I was supposed to be shipped and ironically enough...that was the same day that The Time War ended. That was the day Gallifrey was destroyed...at the hands of The Doctor. No more Daleks...except for these artificial ones Morrissey and I made. No more Time Lords...except for me and him. After roaming the galaxy for quite some time, I heard rumors that Gallifrey's destruction was The Doctor's doing. Can't say I was surprised. I always knew he had that killer instinct. He is me afterall."

"You are me." The Doctor agreed with a frown.

"And I am you." The Master added with a grin, enjoying seeing The Doctor suffer internally. "You're the ying to my yang...the Sherlock Holmes to my Professor Moriarty...the good to my evil and as far as clichés go, you're the good that makes me evil and I'm the evil that makes you good. Anyway, once I found out what he did, I decided to look for him and give him a good pat on the back. I always wanted to see Gallifrey fall and after all this time, The Doctor was the last person I thought would make it happen. My quest took me to Earth and it turned out The Doctor used the chameleon arch to masquerade as a human. That human, named Sydney Newman, went on to create Doctor Who as a writer. Seeing him wallow in hiding...it did something to me." He said with sorrow in his voice as he folded his hands behind his back. "I felt something. It wasn't so much as pity...but it was sympathy. When we were enemies, I always recognized The Doctor as a man who was always so vigilant. Fought til the end no matter what. The man who never gave up...had given up on everyone else...on the universe...on himself. Needless to say...no matter how I felt about the man...as much as it pains me to even admit...I thought it was a shame to see the universe lose a great man so I opened his fob watch, reawakened his memories, and through heavy persuasion, I helped him go back to being him. But, I knew that even he shouldn't be alone. So I decided to travel with him..."

"And travel we did." The Doctor took over. "We travelled the stars for so long. In a strange turn of events, my greatest enemy became my best mate. We healed each other. We adventured together. We laughed together. It was glorious."

"Until..._she_...came on board." The Master took over again with a hint of anger in his voice just thinking about _her_.

"She had a name!" The Doctor fired back.

The Master smirked and chuckled briefly. "She did...Rose. And I'm sorry, did you say had?" He asked, finally noticing Rose was not with The Doctor right now. "What happened to her? Where is she now?"

The Doctor looked down at the ground with a gloomy look on his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

The Master scoffed. "Fair enough...for now. I still can't believe the moment you saved her that night in London from the Autons, you were so googly eyed with her from the start. A simple human. The moment we brought her onboard, you acted as if I didn't exist. I became a third wheel." He said, trying to conceal his anger but you could easily hear it in his tone. "It all came to a head when the TARDIS got a distress signal from the planet Sarn."

"What's the planet Sarn?" Asked Tennant.

"The planet Sarn is one of the hottest planets in the galaxy." The Master said before he began to elaborate further. "It's inhabitants foolishly praise a Fire God that doesn't exist. Turned out the planet's chief used his peoples beliefs as a ploy for power, but that's besides the point. Me, The Doctor, and Rose tried to tell the people the truth, but the Fire Chief kidnapped Rose and I, dangled our bodies over two separate lava pits, and told The Doctor if he didn't swear allegiance to the Fire God they would drop the both of us. Of course, The Doctor refused. He chose to save us instead, but he only had time to save one of us. Can you take a guess on who he chose to save?" He looked around the room to see if anyone would answer, but it was dead silent. "No takers? It's a very simple answer." He added, forcing a smile on his face as he walked closer to The Doctor to which they were face to face. "He saved her. Oh right, I forgot. She has a name so let me rephrase that...he saved Rose! He saved the beautiful human damsel in distress opposed to his childhood friend. After all the history we had...mates as children...grew to be enemies...then mates all over again...he still decided to save his little crush opposed to his only friend in the universe."

"You don't understand." The Doctor said softly and painfully.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T SO WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN!" The Master exclaimed furiously, eyes boiling with rage. "Explain how a girl who you barely even knew even held a candle to what we had?! You were like a brother to me and I loved you like a brother. We were like brothers, you and I, and the feeling of being the second option to a human you only knew for so long compared to our history is the biggest dagger I've ever felt in my back so go on! Explain! You have no idea how long I waited to hear you explain that!"

The Doctor sighed and gulped. He knew he was wrong and he felt wrong for it. He couldn't even look The Master in his eyes so he kept his eyes on the ground, staring down at The Master's shiny black shoes. "You and I have lived for hundreds of years. She was only 20. We've done all we can for the universe and she had so much to-"

The Master burst out laughing maniacally right in The Doctor's face. "Of all the tired speeches you could think of, you picked that one?" He laughed some more before continuing, giving a stern, serious look. "I was hoping for a little bit of truth in that. At least admit you loved her more than me. Now I can accept the fact that you were in love with her. You loved me as a brother, but the feeling of being in love with someone cannot compare. I've come to terms with that. What I cannot come to terms with is the fact that you, in a case of life and death, chose her over practically your own brother. We were like family and you let them drop me in the pit like I was old news. It's like choosing a mistress over a newborn child."

"How did you survive?" The Doctor asked abruptly.

The Master scoffed with a grin, seeing how badly The Doctor wanted to take the spotlight off of himself and change the subject in even the slightest way. "Apparently, the universe isn't done with me yet. My coat got stuck to a spike in the pit before my body hit the lava, but clearly as you can see..." He showed The Doctor the right side of his face, exposing the scars and the burns. "...I didn't exactly come out unscathed." He smirked, but frowned when he noticed The Doctor refused to look up at his face, keeping his head bowed at the ground. With a snarl, The Master grabbed The Doctor's face so he was looking right at his face. "OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" The Master ordered, bringing out all of his anger in his shout.

The Doctor looked simply devastated at The Master's scars. He felt so much pain and regret inside of him. The Master was his friend through everything. Even when he showed more attention to Rose than The Master, he never complained or raised his voice. The Master didn't deserve these scars. As far as The Doctor was concerned, it was all his fault.

The Master growled angrily as he pushed The Doctor away from him and turned his back on him. He sighed. "When I crawled out and saw that you were gone, they enslaved me for a year. Do you have any idea how it feels to be enslaved on one of the hottest planets in the galaxy for a year? Do you, Doctor?" He asked in a vulnerable and defeated tone, back still turned away from The Doctor who stayed silent. The Master continued, shaking his head. "Of course you don't. Believe me, you don't want to. Luckily, I managed to break out, escaping in one of their pods. I searched every planet for you. Through every moon and every star in the galaxy. I wanted to just give you a piece of mine. Eventually..." He turned angrily to The Doctor. "...I wanted to kill you. My quest took me to late 2008. I found David Morrissey sulking and crying, saying he hated Doctor Who. I approached him, explained everything on that show was real, and that from the looks of things, we had a common enemy. So, we planned and we planned. Using my Vortex Manipulator, we travelled to this year and planned in secret. We used broken remnants of Dalek weaponry scattered across the universe to create these Daleks and we used pure steel to build our own Cybermen."

"And that machine over there...you're gonna use it to travel to the 1960's and kill The Doctor?" Christopher asked.

"Just as my partner explained. That's a part of our deal afterall. Killing him in the past would stop him from pitching Doctor Who, meaning none of you get to play The Doctor and last but not least...my favorite part of the deal...The Doctor dying in the past ceases his existence in the present." The Master nodded, pointing at Morrissey. "The machine is a little more complex than that, but as my partner stated, a good villain doesn't explain his plan." He said, to which Morrissey couldn't help but chuckle.

"But how can you go back in time to kill The Doctor if he is here now? Wouldn't that be a fixed point in time?" Tennant questioned in confusion.

The Master nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid it will certainly cause a paradox. All theories behind it are merely speculations. Not even the Time Lords knew the complete repercussions of a paradox...that's what makes this all so fun!" He said in pure giddiness. "Who knows what could happen?! Time could end...begin all over again...freeze...reverse...all of the above..."

"Kill everyone?!" Christopher interrupted. "Bring about the end of time and life itself! Any of that spring to mind?!"

The Master turned to Christopher with a coy smile, pointing at the scars on his own face. "Look at my face. Look at the depths The Doctor has driven me to. Do I look like I care about dying? In fact, I welcome death." He stated simply. Morrissey sighed to himself, hoping time wouldn't end. Afterall, The Master promised him that no one would get killed when they started planning. End time itself, to Morrissey, would be like mass genocide. Now he was starting to have second thoughts.

"But why gather all these actors? Why did they have to be your source of power?" Matt asked.

The Master shrugged. "Honestly, it could have been anyone, but Morrissey insisted on these actors. He wanted to see them suffer. We would grab more actors, but we don't need to anymore. With the actors we have plus The Doctor it'll be just enough to power the machine to it's full energy. How does it feel Doctor? Knowing your energy will be used to ensure your demise?"

"You can't do this." The Doctor said in a broken whisper, playing over the repercussions of their plan in his own head.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The Master asked.

"You can't do this!" The Doctor spoke out. "I've saved too many people and if you rewrite history in such a drastic way-"

"Oh, like you saved me?!" The Master fired back. "Like you saved Rose? Look around the room Doctor...all these people...do they look saved? Funny how the name Doctor means savior. Wise man. Healer. Yet all you do is destroy. You cause more pain than you take away."

"And The Master means leader. Dominator. One who controls. Yet you've become a slave to your own madness." The Doctor fired back, implying The Master had let his emotions get the better of him and control him.

The Master didn't understand what that meant so he smirked and laughed it off a bit. "Doctor, as much as I love a good riddle, we haven't the time. We really must get started. Cybermen! Escort these men to their positions!" He ordered to which Cyberman came and grabbed the actors, putting them with all the other prisoner actors. Morrissey got a hold of Georgia Moffett. She wasn't needed, so he just grabbed her by the wrist and stood there with her. She started to fight back, but her husband whispered that he advised against it. One of the Cybermen started to grab The Doctor until...

"WAIT!" The Master exclaimed. "Not yet. I just have one more thing I have to ask The Doctor."

The Cyberman stood to the side for the moment as The Doctor stood in front of The Master, confused. "Ask away." He said, trying to show defiance.

The Master smirked. "Tell me...I really must know...what happened to Ms. Rose Tyler?"


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor frowned somberly. "Does it matter?"

The Master glared at The Doctor angrily. "You chose her over me and now she's not even here. Of course it matters!"

"But..." The Doctor tried to reason. "It hurts to remember."

"I don't care!" The Master stated. "I'm glad it hurts! I hope you feel a fraction of how I felt! I want to see you hurting, wallowing in pain! Now tell me what happened or else...I'll have one of these humans killed!"

Morrissey gasped. "But you said we wouldn't kill any-"

"I said kill one of the humans!" The Master fired back, shooting a glare at Morrissey.

"Alright!" The Doctor finally gave in with a sigh. "I'll tell you."

The Master looked at The Doctor with a sinister smirk. "I'm glad. Now tell. Every single detail."

The Doctor sighed. "One day...Rose and I were captured by the Sontarans. Apparently after ending the Time War, the galaxy had been calling me the most feared war hero in the universe. And you know how the Sontarans feel when it comes to war. It's like a sport to them. They love it. They considered it rude to not be invited to what they dubbed 'the greatest war in the history of time and space'. They decided in order to make up for it, they would wage a war against the Earth and force me to lead the Earth into battle. I refused and tried to stop them from waging war of any kind with anyone. Against her will, I made Rose go home. I had the TARDIS send Rose back to Earth. I had a feeling that there was no way I could make it off of the Sontaran ship alive. I doubted I'd even be able to regenerate after facing them. But being stubborn...stubborn, stubborn Rose..." He said shaking his head, grinning slightly and remembering his time with Rose. "...she tried to configure the coordinates to get back to me and somehow...she stared right into the heart of the TARDIS. Absorbing it's energy, she bended fragments of reality by destroying the entire Sontaran ship and bringing me back onto the TARDIS."

The Master couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. "How ironic...The Doctor is the killer of both The Time Lord and Dalek races while his lover single handedly killed off the Sontarans. Truly a fair match made in Heaven." He said sarcastically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned angrily. "Anyway, when I found out what she had done...I just knew all that TARDIS energy would kill her. The TARDIS energy cannot mesh well with human DNA so with all my breathe, I absorbed it out of her and into me. Granted, it killed me and made me regenerate, turning into this handsome devil..." He said pointing at himself, forcing a smile onto his face. "...but it was worth it just to save her. After that, we went on a few more adventures together. Little did I know that there was still a bit of Time Lord DNA in her blood stream. It made her part human...part Time Lord."

The Master's eyes lit up. "There is no such thing. That's impossible."

The Doctor nodded. "It is impossible. There never has been a part human part Time Lord because there can't be. It was slowly killing her every waking moment until finally, one day..." The Doctor gulped hard and tried to hold back his tears. "...one day her brain waves shut down and she...died. And it was all my fault. She absorbed that Time Lord energy trying to save me. In fact, if I never even brought her on board, she would still be living a happy care free life. Free from aliens. Free from madness but no...I just had to bring her onboard because I was smitten with her at first sight. As you said...I had a crush and that crush got her killed." He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but he tried his best to fight the urge by gritting his teeth. "That's why I never travelled with anyone after Rose. That's why she's not here with us. In a sense, I killed Rose Tyler and there is no one here who can convince me otherwise." He looked up at The Master, who looked at The Doctor with a face filled with sorrow. "Everything I touch burns. Everything I love dies." The Doctor admitted to himself as a single tear fell down his face.

The Master walked up to him, giving a sympathetic frown, and wiped the tear away. "Now take him to his post." The Master ordered the Cyberman, pulling The Doctor with the other prisoners. The Doctor was so distraught, he didn't even put up a fight. All the prisoner's gathered in front of the machine, except for Georgia who Morrissey had a tight grip on. Just to torture Tennant, Morrissey made Georgia stand right in front of her husband so she could watch him be in pain. There were two pods by the machine. A Cyberman got inside one. The other Cybermen and Daleks surrounded the machines as well. Energy will be extracted from them as well and when all the energy is taken, they'd be shut down permanently. The Master walked over to a nearby lever, but before he pulled it, he glanced at The Doctor one last time. He could clearly see that the good Doctor was in such a defeated state that he didn't care if he died in the past, present, or future. Exactly how The Master felt when The Doctor left him. The Master sighed seeing his former friend in such a crushed state, but after remembering how he felt when The Doctor left him, how it felt being dropped in that pit, and being held captive on Sarn for a year only fueled his anger, prompting him and willing him on to pull the lever.

The moment he pulled the lever, all the prisoners groaned in pain as so much energy started to leave their bodies. The Daleks and Cybermen began to pulsate frantically as the machine took their energy, getting closer and closer to shutting down. After a few minutes, the machine was half way to it's full capacity...

...until suddenly all the lights shut off. The room was pitch black. There were a few quiet rumblings as The Master screamed "The hell was that?!" Then, the lights flickered back on and the machine stopped as everyone looked up to see...

...that Matt Smith and The Doctor were free from their shackles and in between them stood a smiling woman with curly, frizzled hair in her mid-30's with a vortex manipulator on her wrist. Everyone looked confused as she fearlessly grinned at The Master.

"Bye, sweetie." She winked as she pressed down on the vortex manipulator and suddenly the three disappeared.

Flash forward to 2013 London at night time where the three appeared suddenly. The woman smiled at Matt and The Doctor, who both looked at her curiously. "Where are we?" Asked Matt.

She chuckled to herself. "I know it's dark out here, but even you should recognize that we're in front of your friend Karen's house. That is if I put in the right coordinates, did I? This isn't my vortex manipulator. I had to improvise, trying to save my vortex manipulator's energy for the right moment."

Matt looked at the house in front of them and nodded. "Yeah, this is her house. Now who are you?"

"My name...is River Song." She said with a confident smile.

Matt's jaw just dropped in shock, but The Doctor squinted his eyes at the woman in confusion. "What the hell is a River Song?"


	13. Chapter 13

The Master sprinted to where The Doctor, Matt, and the woman disappeared. Looking around the room in frantic confusion. "Who was that woman?!" The Master asked angrily, looking around the room. "Somebody here has to know! Who was she?!" He asked furiously. Everyone in the room was just as confused as The Master, though David was the only one who assumed that was the real River Song judging by her hair but at the same time he dismissed it as a mere coincidence. He was just happy to know that if she was truly an ally, then Matt and The Doctor were safe and sound. The Master still had this angry look on his face. "And on her wrist, was that a vortex manipulator?" He asked himself before looking back at Morrissey. "Well was it?!"

"Uh...um...uh...it looked like it." Morrissey said flustered.

"It looked like it?" The Master repeated, walking up to Morrissey. "What happened to the vortex manipulator I gave you?!"

"I...um..." Morrissey gulped, looking timidly at The Master. "I...put it up somewhere."

"Somewhere? If you say you forgot where you put it, I swear on the Eye of Harmony-" The Master said angrily, clearly fed up with Morrissey by now.

"I left it in the boiler room!" Morrissey spoke up. "Just to keep it safe, I thought I should hide it somewhere that no one could-"

The Master growled furiously and grabbed Morrissey by his shirt. "I told you to never let that device out of your sight and you managed to put in some...stranger's hands! They could be anywhere right now with whoever that woman was! I should peel your feeble brain out through your sockets! You're clearly not using it!" He spouted furiously as Morrissey cringed in fear. Then The Master remembered he still needed Morrissey to carry out his dirty work. He used him as a pawn for this long and he's not going to let this get in the way of years of planning. Swallowing his pride and anger, The Master sighed and let go of Morrissey's shirt. "Forget what I said. I was just...upset." He said, forcing out his lying apology. "We can still get on with our plans."

"But The Doctor disappeared before the energy of the machine could be at it's full capacity." Morrissey pointed out.

The Master groaned and rolled his eyes. "We can still go through with this. It's only enough to give us one trip, but one trip is all we need. Now get in your pod."

"What are those pods over there for anyway?" Christopher asked, panting since the energy that was taken took a lot out of him, as did everyone else.

"Well, those pods by that machine...all your energy will transfer over to those pods." The Master started to explain with a smirk as Morrissey got in his pod, pulling a lever on the way inside. "Morrissey in one...a Cyberman is in the other. Their brains will become one once a cybernetic link is programmed into David's mind. It will allow him to not only travel in time at will, albeit for one trip now, but he will have enough power to kill The Doctor. So much that The Doctor won't even be able to regenerate. All of it will turn David into the ultimate machine...half man...half Cyberman!"

The pod opened and David Morrissey walked out. He had this electrical outlets on his face, much like Matt Smith did when he played Mr. Clever in "Nightmare in Silver". There were also some outlets on his arms. He grinned as he looked at his own arms. "This is incredible! I've never felt so much power before in my life! I feel...I feel invincible!" He said, sounding like a combination between a giddy child and an over the top supervillain fresh out of a comic book.

The Master smirked. "Of course you do. If Cyberman DNA didn't have the power to destroy my Time Lord DNA, I would feel the same. Now come on. Time to go."

"You're not gonna leave us here are you?!" Asked John Hurt.

The Master nodded. "I've got no use for any of you. You're free to go."

"We're shackled and chained up underground with no way out!" Richard E. Grant pointed out.

"Oh...that's a shame." The Master said sarcastically with a smile as he walked over to Morrissey. "Now, David, take us to the 1st of March in 1962."

"With pleasure." Morrissey responded. He concentrated on travelling in time and within moments, the two disappeared.

_Meanwhile...back to London 2013..._

Matt stared at this woman in pure shock and silence as The Doctor looked at them both completely confused. "Is somebody gonna answer my question? Who is River Song?" The Doctor asked.

"Before today, I thought she was just a character on the show." Matt explained, still in shock. "Turns out I was wrong."

River Song chuckled a little. "Oh, you were right. River Song is a character. I should know...I created her." She stated; Matt's eyes lit up in shock.

"I thought you said _you_ were River Song?" The Doctor pointed out.

"And Steven Moffat created the character of River Song. Not a woman." Matt pointed out himself.

"So he thinks." River Song smirked. "Lets just say sometimes after long nights of writers blocks, he wakes up with pages he doesn't remember writing. Sometimes even full scripts." She explained.

Matt gasped, surprised. "So everything about River Song on the show...really happened?"

River Song laughed a bit to herself. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous. There's never been a woman with Time Lord DNA named Melody Pond, but there is and has always been a 100% human River Song, to a certain extent. Lets just say as a big fan of Doctor Who...I wanted to get involved with the show. Couldn't resist creating my bits of input for my favorite show. I think the kids all calling it fan fiction these days. My real name isn't even River Song."

"Then what's your real name?" The Doctor asked, curious.

She smirked cheekily at him. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"My name is a secret." He answered simply.

"So is mine." She fired back with a smile.

"The greatest kept secret in the universe." He added.

"Second most hidden secret in the galaxy." She replied.

"I had to bend time and space to erase my name from the universe." He replied back.

"I had to break into a station and erase my name from data memory banks." She stated.

"Knowing my name is dangerous." He pointed out.

"What's wrong with a bit of danger?" She asked with a smile.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Said the intervening Matt. "You two sound like an old married couple, trying to one-up each other."

River couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Just as I wrote us. Ah...it's a fan girl's dream come true."

Matt rolled his eyes, realizing he should have chosen his words better given the River Song he knows from the show. "So that's all you are? A fan girl?"

She shook her head, but slightly shrugged at the same time. "Not exactly. Many, many years from now in the future, ever since the year 2121, I've been a fan of Doctor Who. I never had the most privileged or caring family in the galaxy-"

"Care to elaborate on that?" The Doctor asked, curious and confused.

"No." She stated simply. "I will tell you that when things got rough, I could always rely on Doctor Who to keep me company. To tuck me into bed at night and help me dream pleasant dreams. Doctor Who inspired me. With all these terrible things in the universe...war, economy, violence...I wondered where was The Doctor when all this madness was taking place? Then when I grew up I figured why wait for help to a problem when you can find your own solutions? Along the line, looking at my less the fortunate environment in the city, I left to join the Overlanders as a space cadet. You've heard of them haven't you?" She asked The Doctor.

"Yes." He nodded. "One of the top organizations that research in planetary defense mechanisms. Right up there with UNIT."

"Bigger than UNIT after I became sergeant." She bragged with a smile. "I was trained by the top of the line as a flight specialist and a technological technician, among other things. After I served my full duty, I kept one of the stations vortex manipulators and decided to just travel the universe through time and space, saving people, try to make the universe a better place...like my childhood idol." She said with a wink towards The Doctor. "Along the way, I travelled to 1851 and was shocked to see David Morrissey there. I wondered...what was an actor from the 21st Century doing in 1851? After doing some snooping, I found out he was working with The Master and that The Doctor was real. Then when I saw all of you imprisoned, I decided to make my move."

"Why just save us two? Why not all the other prisoners?" Matt asked.

"The vortex manipulator can only contain three people in one trip. We'll go back to get them in a moment." She explained.

"But first we'll go to the 1960's." The Doctor stated. "We can't afford for them to kill me. Not only will killing me in the past rewrite all the lives I saved in the future, but changing a fixed point in time, for all we know, could very well rip a hole in time and space itself."

She nodded in agreement. "Of course. Lets get to it then."

"Wait, why did you send us in front of Karen's house?" Matt asked.

She shrugged. "It was the only place I could think of that I knew was safe. No one's looking for any of your companions and since this seems like your closest friend, this made the most sense."

"Well, I'm glad she sent us here. You'll need a place to stay while we're off." The Doctor said.

Matt raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Stay? You don't want me to come with you?"

The Doctor sighed. "Matt, I'm sure you heard about what I did to Rose's life back there and I'm not going to do the same to yours. I already got one person killed a long time ago. I'm not gonna make it another. Too many people have died in my name. I refuse to add to the body count. You'll stay here on Earth."

Matt shook his head. "But I can help you. I want to help you."

"He's right. He can be a major help to-" River tried to speak up, but The Doctor interrupted.

"He is not coming with us and that's final!" Declared The Doctor. "At least you have some training under your belt and of course I need your vortex manipulator. He's just...an actor. What help can he really be?" He said rather coldly, to which Matt bowed his head down with a sigh.

River sighed and nodded. "If you insist. You're the boss." She said sarcastically. She walked up to Matt and gave him a hug. Unbeknownst to Matt or The Doctor, she slipped something in Matt's jacket pocket. "It was wonderful meeting you, albeit for a brief moment." She said as she let go of him.

He nodded with a forced grin. "Likewise. To the both of you." He said briefly looking at The Doctor and then back at Karen's house. "How am I supposed to explain all this to Karen?" He asked.

River smirked. "You leave that to us."

A moment later, the trio walked up to the door. The Doctor knocked. The door opened and it was Karen Gillan who opened it. She smiled at the sight of The Doctor, mistaking him for Matt. "Chin boy!" She exclaimed, hugging him tight and lifting him off the ground. "Long time no see! Shouldn't you be in Cardiff right now filming? And how many times do I have to tell you, you do not need to wear a wig around me?" She grabbed a hand full of The Doctor's hair and pulled. To her shock, she found out it was his real hair when The Doctor shrieked in pain.

"Wrong chin boy, leg girl." The balder Matt said as he appeared from behind The Doctor.

Her eyes lit up. She was completely confused before a light bulb went off in her head. "Matt, why did you bring your stunt double to my house?"

"Not my stunt double." Matt shook his head. "This is The Doctor. The real Doctor"

She laughed a bit. "Yeah right."

Matt rolled his eyes as he walked up to her, grabbed her hands, and pressed them on The Doctor's chest. When she felt both of his hearts beat, she yelped and nearly fell over. "What? How? What in the...he can't-"

"He is." River Song said as she stepped inside. Karen's eyes lit up as River shook her hand. "And I know what you're thinking. The answer is yes I am. Now, we don't have time to explain ourselves, but we need you to babysit Matt while we're gone. Can you do that?" She asked Karen who stayed silent in pure shock, looking at River and The Doctor. River grinned and giggled softly to herself. "I'll take that as a yes. Now don't forget to feed him, clothe him, and tuck him into bed tight." She grabbed The Doctor by the arm with a smile, to which he blushed slightly. "Toodles." She set the coordinates on her Vortex Manipulator and suddenly they disappeared in thin air, leaving Karen and Matt alone in the living room.

"Uh...um...what just happened?" Asked Karen.

Matt sighed. "You just witnessed a taste of what I've dealt with all day, that's what happened."


	14. Chapter 14

A little later, Matt explained everything he's been through with The Doctor as of late to Karen Gillan. He started sulking for a bit, wishing there was something he could do to help The Doctor and River Song, so to cheer him up Karen made a friendly dinner for the two of them. She made lasagna. She had no problem scarfing down her food, but Matt simply picked at it a few times. He couldn't get over how hopeless he felt right now. She glanced up from her plate and sighed when she saw him from across the table looking sad. "Still beating yourself up about it, huh?" She asked.

He nodded somberly. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"I'm not sure if there was much you could do if you were with them, to be honest." She admitted with a shrug and a frown. "The Doctor is a 1500 year old Time Lord. River is a skilled space marine. You're a 30 year old actor. Not much you could really bring to the plate."

"You say that as if humans don't do great things." He said with a sigh.

She groaned softly. "That's not what I meant and you know it. It's just this space and time travel stuff is bigger than you. Bigger than all of us. Compared to them, we're like...ants."

He scoffed to himself. "The Doctor would call us giants."

"You're not The Doctor." She said bluntly, only making Matt feel sadder. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, fearing she'd upset him. "Let me rephrase that...you're not The Doctor...but you have his qualities."

He looked up from his plate and looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." She started off. "There was a reason you were chosen to play The Doctor and that's because you have those...Doctor-esque qualities. On the outside, compared to him, he may seem bigger, but on the inside you're just as equal. Just as brave. Just as courageous. Just as funny. Just as mad. Just as brilliant as he is. That's why you're my best friend in the world. In a way...you're my Raggedy Doctor."

Matt smiled at her kind words. "That's sweet of you to say."

"Does it make you feel better?" She asked.

He shrugged. "A little, but not by much."

Karen sighed, wishing there was a way to make her friend feel better. Then she smiled when she had an idea. "I know what'll cheer you up!"

"What?"

"I was gonna show you later to surprise you, but with all this talk of space and time it completely slipped my mind!" She said with an excited chuckle. "Remember when I told you that before I start filming Guardians of the Galaxy, the director told me I had to make some...drastic changes?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled with a sigh and she grabbed a handful of her own hair, revealing that it's a wig. She pulled off her wig to reveal her completely shaved head. She had even less hair than Matt did. "This is the drastic change." She said with a slight giggle.

His mouth completely dropped, eyes widening wider and wider the more he stared at Karen from across the table. Then he just burst out laughing at the sight of her bald head.

She rolled her eyes and blushed a bit. "It's not funny!" She said, laughing a bit herself.

"It's hysterical is what it is!" He laughed harder, holding his ribs. He got up and shimmied his way over to her laughing. "It's like we're twins now!" He felt his own head with one hand and started to stroke her head with the other like a magic crystal ball. He gasped. "Bloody hell...you have less hair than I do! It's like touching a newborn baby!" He laughed some more.

"Oh, shut up!" She chuckled and playfully slapped his chest, but then raised an eyebrow when she felt something there coming from his jacket pocket. "Matt what's that?" She asked curious to know.

"What's what?" He stopped laughing, catching his breathe as he stuck his hand into his jacket pocket. He paused in shock when he found a vortex manipulator.

"Isn't that that thing that River and The Doctor teleported out with?" She asked.

He nodded, looking at the vortex manipulator in his hand in confusion. "Looks like it...but how on Earth did it get in my-" He paused when he remembered River said she was saving her personal vortex manipulator for the right moment and just before he walked into Karen's house, River hugged him. That must have been when she put it in his pocket, he thought. "I think River snuck a spare one in my pocket."

"Why would she do that?" Karen asked as she stood up to get a better look at the vortex manipulator.

He scratched his head for a moment, trying to figure that out himself, until it quickly donned on him. "I think she wants me to help." He said as he started punching coordinates into the vortex manipulator.

"For what? They looked like they had Operation Save Sydney taken care of." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can still save the others! Who knows what's happening to them as we speak!" He pointed out. He was just about to press down on the vortex manipulator to transport out, but paused when Karen said...

"But storming in there could be dangerous!" She said worriedly.

He shrugged with a grin. "What's wrong with a bit of danger?" He winked at Karen.

"But Matt, you're not some superhero or something! You're just some guy!" She pointed out.

"I'm not _just_ some guy..." He said with a grin. "I'm The Doctor!" He exclaimed with a pure smile as he pressed down on the vortex manipulator and disappeared to which Karen gasped, eyes lit up.

"Matt! If you die, I'll kill you!" Karen yelled at thin air.

Moments later, Matt appeared back in 1851 on a snowy Christmas Eve. He smiled when he realized the device worked, but then put his more serious face on when he started running, looking everywhere for the alleyway leading back to the underground headquarters. All he knew was that in order to save everyone, he had to think like The Doctor. After a few minutes of searching...he found the TARDIS in the alleyway so he knew he found the right spot. He started to look for the secret passageway along the walls, but then he figured...why not use the TARDIS. The door was still opened. He walked into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. He walked up to the controls. He gulped because the controls looked much different than on the show and he had no idea what to do. He breathed in and breathed out, putting a hand on a lever and then looking around the corridors surrounding him. "Alright, Sexy...or Baby...I don't know what he calls you...can you please just...help me out? Guide me? Teach me how to use you, if you can? Please?" He asked the TARDIS. He felt like a fool waiting for an answer so he just pulled the lever and the TARDIS made a noise. "God, I hope that means yes." He said nervously to himself.

Suddenly, some minutes later, the TARDIS crashed down through the ceiling of the headquarters. All of the prisoners looked at the TARDIS in confusion. All of a sudden, Matt walked out of the TARDIS looked staggered. He tried to laugh it off. "Oh, hello everyone! The TARDIS is a doozy to pilot! Much easier when it's just a prop on set!" He laughed a bit before stumbling and bumping into a Dalek. He put his fists up, as if he was actually going to fight off a Dalek.

"Don't worry. They all shut down." Georgia, the only free prisoner, said as she approached Matt. "Where's The Doctor?"

"He's saving the world. I'm saving you!" Matt said with a grin. "Now help me take those shackles off of everyone."

"I can't." She said. "I already tried. There's no key and those locks look unbreakable."

He chuckled a bit. "Nothing's unbreakable. Only inaccessible."

"What does that even mean?" She asked confused.

"It means every door can be opened without a key. You just need a proper substitute." He replied, rubbing his hands together feeling anxious. This was all getting rather exciting for him. "Now lets just think up a proper substitute, shall we?"

"How?" She asked even more confused."

"We're gonna mold some stuff together and go full on MacGyver!" He spouted. "Now let's see what I've got in my pockets..." He started ruffling through his pockets, pants and jacket pocket. "...uh...50th script in my back pocket...some gum in my jacket...a pen...a-" He paused as he looked deep in his pants pocket and smiled wide when he found what he found. "Oh, that clever, clever River!"

"What? What is it?" Georgia asked.

He pulled out a sonic screwdriver. "She must of stuck this in my pocket too! Unbelievable woman!" He exclaimed as he ran over to the prisoners and one by one loosened everyone's shackles. Within moments...Paul McGann, Richard E. Grant, Peter Davison, John Hurt, David Tennant, and Christopher Eccleston were all free. When David Tennant was free, he immediately ran over to his wife Georgia and kissed her and hugged her tight. Once Peter Davison was free, his daughter Georgia ran over and hugged her father. Once Matt was finished, he made his way back over to the TARDIS. "Everyone inside the TARDIS!" He commanded like a natural born leader. They all went into the TARDIS. Some paused when they saw how big it was on the inside. Matt rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers to rush them along. "People! People! No time to reminisce! It's not like you haven't seen this on the show! Now come along!" Matt ordered, causing everyone to scurry on in. "Everyone all right?" Matt asked everyone.

"A little bit traumatized but we should be fine." Said John Hurt.

"You can say that again." Paul McGann sighed. "I don't know about you lot, but I need a proper drink after going through that."

Richard E. Grant chuckled a bit at that. "Any more drinking, we'll be having a Withnail sequel." Richard started laughing with his friend Paul.

Hurt shrugged. "Oh, count me in on that. After that, I'm not sure if I want to play The Doctor anymore. I might have to pull an Eccleston."

"Oi! I resent that comment!" Gasped an appalled Christopher.

"You can all resign from your respective acting careers when this is all said and done, but we have one last trip to take beforehand." Matt pointed out as he walked over to the controls. "Did Morrissey and The Master say where they were going?"

"Just before they left, The Master said 1st of March 1962." Georgia nodded.

"That's when Sydney Newman pitched the idea, isn't it?" David asked. He knew right away because he was always skilled in Doctor Who trivia.

"Looks like it." Matt sighed. "Hopefully, we find The Doctor and River Song when we get there and hopefully we find him before The Master.

"River? That was really River Song?" David asked with a gasp.

"Who the hell is River Song?" Asked Christopher.

"You really don't keep up with new episodes of the show do you?" David asked, squinting his eyes in curiosity Christopher's way.

"Everybody! Quiet!" Matt ordered as he cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Daddy's working over here!" He said as he starting working on the controls; flipping switches and pulling levers as if he was a kid grabbing candy in a candy shop...as if he was a mad man...as if he was really The Doctor.


	15. Chapter 15

Moments later, the TARDIS landed in front of the BBC studio on March 1st, 1962 at night. "Stay here, all of you." Matt ordered of the others as he walked towards the TARDIS doors.

"You sure you don't need backup?" Asked David.

"I'll be fine. I shouldn't be long, hopefully." Matt said as he started to walk out the TARDIS, but then turned right back around when he remembered he had no idea who Sydney Newman looked like. "Oh, one more thing...what exactly did Sydney Newman look like?" Matt asked.

"Well..." David started. As a huge fan of the show, of course he knew all kinds of trivia behind it. "...he was a short, chubby man with a bald spot and a mustache."

"Great! Thanks! Now everyone, keep each other safe and stay put." Matt said as he left the TARDIS and walked into the BBC studio.

Meanwhile, on top of the BBC studio roof...

"And what exactly are we looking for again?" River asked as her and The Doctor were on the look out for Sydney Newman.

"We're looking for me, remember?" The Doctor reminded her.

River rolled her eyes. "I mean what did you look like when you were Sydney?"

"Oh." The Doctor muttered. "At the time, I was in my 9th incarnation so look out for a short balding man with a funny mustache."

River laughed a little to herself. "A balding man with a funny mustache swooned Ms. Rose Tyler off her feet?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "I didn't meet Rose until I was in my 10th stage. And watch your mouth about Rose."

"Didn't mean any disrespect. Honest." She shook her head before smirking. "Why don't you watch my mouth for me?" She teased.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the flirty River's comments. "Only if you watch mine as well." He said with a sarcastic smile, not realizing how genuinely flirtatious he sounded.

She just smiled wide. "Doctor Robinson, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

He blushed and gulped. "Of course not. And don't call me Doctor Robinson. If either of us is Mrs. Robinson, it's you."

She nodded with a smile in agreement. "Then that would make you Benjamin. The innocent young man who finds his coming of age...thanks to Mrs. Robinson."

"Uh...um..." The Doctor was flustered; speechless even. Not knowing how to respond to that. "...uh...shut up. We've got a stakeout in progress." He tried to change the subject, looking around.

She couldn't help but chuckle. She thought it was adorable how she made her 1500 year old idol flustered. She then looked at him curiously. "I just realized...if you're here now, maybe everything will be fine. You don't have any memory of encountering a scarred Master and his lackey assistant on this day. If you died tonight, then we wouldn't be here."

He shrugged. "Time can be rewritten in the most unexpected of ways. In that sense, we need to expect the unexpected."

She nodded in understanding. "By the way, if you're is your 11th incarnation now, what did you look like in your 10th incarnation anyway? Was it like how you looked on the show?"

He squinted his eyes at her curiously. "Does it matter?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Just wanted to put an image in my head. Just something for my dreams." She smiled.

He smirked at her. "Oh River...your inner fangirl is showing."

"Guilty as charged." She smiled with a chuckle.

He chuckled as well. "Yes, but you're the biggest fan girl I've ever met. Because of me, you became a space sergeant. Became a traveler. Wrote your own stories. I'm surprised you didn't make your own sonic screwdriver."

"Oh, I did. I just gave it to Matt." She said simply. "Snuck it in his pocket when he wasn't looking." She said honestly, though not willing to tell The Doctor she gave him her vortex manipulator as well.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

She shrugged, forcing herself not to smile. "I don't know. Seemed right at the time. Besides, I've got my sonic blaster. I'll be fine. Though speaking of Matt...weren't you a little bit harsh earlier? Calling him 'just an actor'? You should know that in the heat of the moment, even us humans can be as great as Time Lords. I'm living proof of that."

He sighed, starting to feel bad for how he treated Matt. "Yes, I know. I was just...trying to stop him from wanting to come with us. I thought if I was harsh to him, he'd lay off. The further he'd stay away from me, the safer he'll be. Even you're risking your life just being near me right now."

She nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see...you'd rather be lonely."

"I didn't say that." He quickly denied.

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" She asked. He stayed silent with a gloomy look on his face. She sighed. "I'm sure you did. You've been lonely for so long, you think loneliness is the only answer."

"Loneliness is _my_ only answer." He muttered sorrowfully. "Haven't you heard? I get people hurt. And killed. Loneliness protects me."

She shook her head and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, Doctor. Friends protect you. You may think being lonely is the answer to all your problems, but it's not. If anything, loneliness is worse. It makes you cold and distant. It makes you a monster."

"And how are you so sure what loneliness does to me? What makes you such an expert?" He asked insulted, feeling like an open book.

"Because I was lonely once." She told him sympathetically. "Everyone has been lonely at some point and it is not an easy thing to live through. How did you get people hurt or killed? Did you shoot anyone? Did you drop The Master in the pit yourself? Did you make Rose stare into the heart of the TARDIS? I mean, did you physically force anyone to do any of that?" He stayed silent, gloomily reminiscing on bad memories while listening to River. He shook his head before she continued. "No you didn't. Anything bad that has happened to anyone in your life was out of your control. You did your best and you tried, and that's okay. Being lonely for so long is not okay. Even the loneliest of monsters need a companion of some sort. Whatever you do when this is all over, promise me that you'll find someone. Anyone. Just don't travel alone anymore."

He shrugged. "Someone like you?"

She shrugged as well. "At this point, I don't care if you travel with Hitler! Just don't travel alone!" She said with a chuckle, which made him laugh.

Suddenly, a spark appeared out of thin air on the roof they were on. River and The Doctor looked at the spark in confusion when suddenly the spark materialized into Morrissey and The Master, who smiled sinisterly when he saw River and The Doctor. "Well look at this David. Just when you think you've lost them, they're back on our trails."

At that same moment, Matt was kicked out of the studio by security. Apparently it didn't occur to him that screaming to a desk jockey that he had to see a Mr. Sydney Newman because "the fate of the world depends on it" would sound a little crazy. He went around to the back of the studio through the parking lot, looking for a way to sneak into the building but then, suddenly, a car pulled into the lot and out of the driver's seat was none other than Sydney Newman. Matt paused in shock when he saw that the man fit David's description. As Newman was opening the back door of the studio, Matt sprinted up to Newman shouting...

"Doctor? Doctor! Doctor!"

Sydney turned around in confusion to see Matt. "Are you talking to me, young man?" Asked Sydney. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not a doctor of any sort. I'm-"

"Sydney Newman!" Matt finished his sentence.

Sydney looked at Matt suspiciously. "Right. How did you know..." Then the realization struck him. "AH! Don't tell me! I should have known! You must be a fan!"

Matt chuckled because that was ironically true. Even if he was a fan of something Sydney hadn't created yet. "Yes, Doc...I mean...Mr. Newman. Very big fan. It's hard to even explain how big of a fan I really am." Matt answered honestly.

Sydney nodded with a chuckle. "A lot of people are fans. Ever since I created The Avengers, people flock to me like a pack of seagulls. After I pitch my next show based on these dreams I have...I bet they'll flock even more. I shouldn't say anything since my deal with the BBC isn't final...in fact I'm on my way to the pitch meeting right now...but it's for a science fiction show. It'll have aliens, history, a wise time traveler...families across the globe will love it I'm sure."

"I'm sure they will." Matt nodded with a grin.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to get going. Like I said, pitch meeting." Sydney started to walk inside, but Matt advised otherwise.

"Wait! Are you sure we can't just...um...talk out here a little longer? I always wanted to meet my idol." Matt tried to stall, thinking The Master or Morrissey could be waiting for him inside.

Just then, off from top of the building, Morrissey jumped down behind Matt and Sydney with a serious look in his eyes. Sydney looked at Morrissey confused. Matt looked at Morrissey in shock at the electrical outlets along his body. "Since when did you become Mr. Clever?" Matt asked.

"Since I became clever." Morrissey responded with a smirk, before shooting a cybernetic bolt through his hands at Sydney.

Matt tackled Sydney out of the way, dodging the bot just in time. He grabbed Sydney by the hand and shouted "Run!" The two ran inside of the building and down to the basement. Morrissey ran after them.

A few moments earlier...

The Master and Morrissey had just appeared on the roof. The Doctor and River Song stared them down. She defensively pulled out her sonic blaster and pointed it at them both. The Doctor looked confused at Morrissey. "What did you do to him?"

"Cybernetic DNA goes a long way doesn't it, as you can tell. I made him better. Stronger. Faster." The Master replied.

"You made him a machine." The Doctor responded back.

"And you made Rose a killer. Is there really a difference?" The Master calmly fired back. River started to sprint at The Master, but The Doctor advised otherwise by putting his hand out to her. The Master smirked, though Morrissey beside him frowned at being compared to a killer. "Pleasure to finally get a good look at your new pet, Doctor. Try not to let her stray away like the others before her." The Master said, waving cheekily at River Song.

River glared at The Master, still pointing her sonic blaster at The Master. "At least I won't be put down, unlike a certain animal in front of me." She said, to which Morrissey started to charge at River, but The Master advised otherwise by putting his hand out to him.

"Stay down. Save your energy for the bigger fish." The Master warned Morrissey, prompting him to back off.

At that very moment, the four heard a sudden cry..."Doctor! Doctor!"...coming from below them. The Doctor raised his eyes in confusion, as that voice sounded familiar. The Master and Morrissey looked down at the ground from the studio roof top to see Matt Smith talking to Sydney Newman. "It's him, isn't it?" Morrissey asked.

The Master smirked and nodded. "Oh yes." He looked back at The Doctor. "Speaking of bigger fish...we've found that fish talking with that actor from before." He said to which The Doctor's eyes widened and briefly glanced at River beside him. He just knew she had meddled somehow. She knew he knew so she just gulped, eyes still on The Master. The Master looked at Morrissey and smiled. "Sick him, boy." He ordered to which Morrissey smirked and jumped down from the building.

River started to run after Morrissey, but The Master caught her immediately and grabbed her blaster. He showed her to The Doctor as he put her in a kind of sleeper hold, pointing her own sonic blaster to her head.

"Let her go!" The Doctor ordered.

"What a parallel, Doctor. Once again, you're left with a choice...save your own life...or hers?" The Master questioned, gripping River's throat tightly. She struggled to get away, but it was to no avail. The Doctor gulped in fear. This reminded him too much of the day he had to choose Rose over The Master and it just ate him up inside being faced with another fatal decision. The Master snickered watching The Doctor squirm in his own skin. "On one hand, you save yourself, you save the universe. On the other...can you really live knowing another life was taken and it was all your fault?"


	16. Chapter 16

In the basement, Sydney was running with Matt confused. "What's going on?!" He asked in a panicked state.

"It's complicated! Now less talking! More running!" Said Matt.

Sydney let go of Matt's hand and stopped. "Not until you tell me what that thing is! Nothing strange ever happened to me until you came up to me and-" Before he could finish, Morrissey shot another blast at Sydney.

"Get down!" Matt warned as he tackled Sydney to the ground. He pulled Sydney back on his feet and the two started running again. "Trust me, I am not your enemy! I am trying to help you! I cannot explain what is happening without confusing you so just run!" He pulled out the sonic screwdriver that River gave him. Even though he had no idea what he was doing, he pointed it at Morrissey as they were running, pressing all the buttons but it turns out it stopped working. It must have burned out when he used it to save everyone, he thought. He groaned, stuffing it back in his pocket. "Bollocks!" He exclaimed angrily, still running.

"What was that?" Sydney asked. He didn't get a good look at the sonic screwdriver.

Matt shrugged. "Eh...just a screwdriver."

"How is a screwdriver supposed to get us out of this predicament?!" Sydney asked.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, you'd be surprised!" Then a thought struck him. If Morrissey really had become half Cyberman from the looks of it, then he still has the same weakness of a Cyberman. "Wait a minute..." He paused and stopped. He went into his pockets and pulled out a golden pen. He chucked it at Morrissey.

"A pen?! We're about to die and your solution is a pen?!" Asked a baffled Sydney.

The golden pen landed on Morrissey's face. It was stuck there as Morrissey started gyrating, as if he was malfunctioning. But he managed to pull off the pen and tossed it on the ground. "Is that the best you've got?!" Morrissey asked.

Matt gulped. "Sadly, yes. RUN!" He told Sydney. The two started running again and Morrissey started chasing again. It didn't take long before they finally reached a dead end.

Once Morrissey got on their tails, he threw Matt against the wall. He hit the wall so hard he couldn't get back up, groaning in pain. That's when Morrissey made his move, running up to Sydney and choking him, grasping his hands around his neck.

"David! You don't *groan* have to do this!" Matt groaned from the ground.

"Oh, I do Matt! I really do! Save myself some heartbreak, maybe someone else's in the long run!" David chuckled as Sydney gagged.

"But think of it this way...do you really have it in you to kill someone? Over a show even? You're a good man, David! A little confused and crazy as of late, but you're a good man! I know this! Going through with this will kill you inside!" Matt tried his best to reason with Morrissey.

All he said was right. Morrissey couldn't hurt a fly without feeling bad about it and he was sure this would hurt him even more. Looking into Sydney's eyes, he started to feel even more regret. This wasn't The Doctor he grew to hate. Well, not right now at least. Right now he was an innocent man named Sydney Newman who got stuck in the middle. He quickly dropped Sydney and looked at his own hands in sorrow and disgust. "What have I done?" He murmured to himself before following onto his knees and crying into his palms.

Sydney started to catch his breathe as he helped himself off the ground. "I don't know who either of you are or what this all was about, but you're lucky I don't press charges! You're crazy, the both of ya! Crazy fanatics!" He exclaimed in anger as he stormed away.

Matt managed to pull himself up through the pain and put a comforting hand on Morrissey's shoulder. Matt smirked. "He's right you know. We are some crazy fanatics. Our emotions for the show made us do some crazy things. My love for it...well...got me here in this very spot at this very moment. Your anger towards it made you...become this. You're not this. You're better than this. And frankly, shiny metal doesn't compliment your eyes very well."

He joked which made Morrissey laugh a bit while sniveling. "I've made a huge mistake."

"All mistakes can be corrected." Matt pointed out.

"How do I fix this mistake? I almost destroyed someone's life." Morrissey said.

Matt sighed. "We'll think of something. All mistakes can be atoned for." Matt replied. "Well most of them. But the thing is the fact that you want forgiveness, is a huge step forward."

Meanwhile...back on the roof...

The Master chuckled, still with a strong hold of River and the sonic blaster to her temple. "The fact that you've stayed here this long, I take it you've chosen saving her instead. How noble. To bad it's a decision that will get you killed." He chuckled again. "Tell me, Doctor, what makes this woman so special?"

"Every being in the universe is special." The Doctor answered quickly, trying to think of a way to save River out of this situation.

"Ah, but is this being special enough to destroy the universe? My assistant is down there right now about to destroy you, which could possibly destroy but as long as I can die with a smile on my face." The Master said with a cheeky smile.

The Doctor sighed. "Master, don't do this. You can't do this."

"What makes you so sure?" Master asked.

"Because, remember, we're basically the same. We're like brothers-" The Doctor tried to reason before The Master interrupted.

"We WERE brothers! Until you cast me out like a lamb in the night and since you want to remind me why we're so alike...may I remind you that you have a bigger body count on your hands than I ever had. You committed genocide against your own planet!"

"And I regret it every singe waking moment of every single day!" The Doctor fired back. "Don't you regret anything?"

The Master shook his head. "Not in the slightest." He lied through his teeth. "Wanna know why? Because I'm not weak like you." He said coldly.

"So because I admit I made a mistake, that makes me weak?" The Doctor asked baffled. "Because I choose being a coward over a killer any day of the week?" The Doctor shook his head in disappointed. "You really are disillusioned, Master. A man who throws first stone is not weak, but the man who throws a stone and refuses to admit what he did is the weakest."

The Master groaned in frustration. "I am tired of your riddles! Shut up with your riddles! I am not weak!"

"Are you sure about that?" The Doctor questioned. "I've made a mistake. A mistake with leaving you, but I had no choice. I made a mistake towards Gallifrey but I had no choice. You have every choice in the world and you're wasting your potential with mindless destruction."

"Shut up." The Master ordered through gritted teeth.

"You've let your emotions get the better of you and you've become...*sigh*...what you've become is a monster." It was hard for The Doctor to even call his former friend a monster, even if it was the truth. "I was a monster once but I admit. The fact that you won't admit it and just choose to hide behind your overzealous emotions and hypocrite excuses...then that makes you far more of a coward than I ever was."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The Master demanded in blind rage, now pointing the blaster at The Doctor. The moment he took the blaster off of River's head, she headbutted him, prompting him to drop the blaster. She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to fall off the building.

"NO!" The Doctor ran over to the edge of the building in a panicked frenzy.

He saw The Master dangling from the ledge of the building. The Doctor put his hand out to The Master. River looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" She asked The Doctor.

"Saving a life!" The Doctor responded without hesitation. "Master, look at me. Please, take my hand!" The Doctor practically begged. He refused to let The Master fall a second time. The Master looked up at The Doctor, scared and confused. On one hand, with the feelings of betrayal still on his mind, he wanted to just let go of the ledge and fall to his death. On the other, now that he was actually faced with death, he wasn't so sure he wanted to welcome it as easily as before. After a few seconds of contemplating, The Master begrudgingly took The Doctor's hand. He struggled at first, but The Doctor managed to pull The Master back on top of the roof. The Master was now laying on the ground of roof, panting from the adrenaline rush, his heart beating over and over and a look of sheer fear on his face.

River picked up her blaster and pointing it at The Master on the ground. The Doctor groaned and put her arm down. "Oh, would you put that thing a way for five minutes?! Please?! Hasn't anyone taught you to talk first and shoot later, if needed?!"

River rolled her eyes and put her blaster away, looking at The Doctor confused. "Usually it's the other way around. Especially with men who threaten to kill me. May I remind you he plotted to kill you! What are you thinking?!"

Before The Doctor could respond, The Master muttered "I thought I was gonna die." in a defeated and traumatized state looking off distantly. "I should be dead now. And you saved me. Why? After everything I did, you could have let me die." He looked up at The Doctor.

The Doctor sighed, kneeling down to look The Master in his eyes. "You know I can't let anyone die on my watch. No matter how they've wronged me or plan to wrong me. It's not in my nature."

"But after everything I'd done...everything I planned to do to you...the depths I've gone to do these things..." The Master stated, but The Doctor shook his head.

"Depths I've taken you to." The Doctor admitted. "If I didn't let you fall in that pit, none of this would have happened. Granted, if I could go back and relive that day...I'll admit...I will still choose Rose...but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have lost a friend that day. I've regretted that day ever since. I always wished that there was a glimmer of hope that in some way you were still out there. I only wish we could have met on better terms."

The Master swallowed hard. Thinking about everything he had done up until that point. "Down there, my life flashed before my eyes. I thought I was gonna..." He couldn't even get the word out now he was distraught and traumatized. "...in that sole moment, looking back at everything...I've truly been a fool. I've made a huge mistake."

"I've already forgiven you." The Doctor said. "But have you forgiven yourself?" The Master didn't even answer. The Doctor sighed. "Tell you what...maybe if you start travelling with me again, we can pick up the pieces and start anew? You picked me back up when I fell to pieces, remember? Let me pick you up this time."

The Master scoffed. "No, as tempting as that sounds. I deserve to be punished. I need to be behind bars for what I did."

The Doctor sighed. "Maybe after your sentence is over, maybe we could pick up where we left off."

The Master reluctantly shook his head. "Doctor, I'm not sure if that's possible. After all this, I'm afraid we will always end up in moments like these. You being the hero...thrawting this monsters plans." He said sighing as he pointed to himself.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well...even the loneliest of monsters..." He looked up at River and smiled. "...need a companion of some sort." He winked at River. She smiled back at him.

The Master grinned slightly at The Doctor. He found it amazing and even inspiring that after all that, The Doctor still forgave him. The Doctor stood up and put a hand to him. The Master took it with a smile as he got back on his feet. "How about we go stop your assistant before he hurts someone...like me for example?" The Doctor asked.

"No need. Looks your actor beat you to the punch." River said looking down at the ground. The Doctor and The Master looked over the roof to see Matt escorting Morrissey out of the building willingly. "Looks like he's not _just_ an actor afterall." River added with a smile. The Doctor smiled as well.

When the three met up with Morrissey and Matt, River slapped handcuffs on both Morrissey and The Master. All five walked back over to the TARDIS; The Doctor was still amazed at how Matt was able to pilot the TARDIS. David Tennant walked out the TARDIS to greet the five. "Everything went well? No one got hurt?" He asked.

"Everything's fine. Well, now it is. Luckily no one got hurt and nothing was really damaged." Matt said.

Tennant nodded, locking eyes with Morrissey. He was still angry with Morrissey for kidnapping his wife and father in law, obviously. "Good." He said before punching Morrissey in the face, knocking him out.

The Doctor gasped. "Was that really necessary?"

Tennant chuckled. "For me at least."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're helping me bring him on board, unless you wanna wake him up?"

Tennant shook his head. "Nah. Heard him talk enough for one day." He said as he helped The Doctor pull Morrissey's unconscious body inside. Once everyone was onboard, the TARDIS disappeared, ready for it's next destination.

Meanwhile...back at the BBC studio...

Sydney Newman had just got up to the meeting room to be greeted by future Doctor Who co-writer Donald Wilson who was waiting outside. "Where have you been? The network has been waiting in there for 20 minutes! You know you can't keep people like them waiting! They're anxious!" He said nervously alarmed.

"Sorry. I was a little tied up, in a sense." Sydney admitted. "You are not gonna believe the day I had."

"I don't care right now! Let's just go inside and pitch that Doctor What show." Donald said as he put his hand on the door handle.

"Who." Sydney corrected.

"What?"

"No, Who. It's Doctor Who."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just come in before they change their minds." He said as he opened the door. Sydney followed him inside to start the pitch meeting.

_And just like that...a show was born..._


	17. Chapter 17 (The End)

Back on the TARDIS, the first stop The Doctor made was to the planet Shada; a prison colony where he put Morrissey and The Master to serve their sentence, for however long that may be. When they get out, eventually, Morrissey will go back to filming The Walking Dead while The Master will try to pick up the pieces with The Doctor. Then The Doctor started putting all the actors back where they were before. Now at the last destination, the last ones on the ship now were The Doctor, Matt Smith, River Song, David Tennant, Peter Davison, and Georgia Moffett.

_Back in Cardiff in 2013, right after The Doctor picked up David Tennant..._

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Steven Moffat told Billie Piper, still looking at the destruction the Cyberman caused. Then, suddenly behind them the TARDIS started to materialize. They both gasped. "Or maybe you would." Moffat added.

On the TARDIS, Tennant, Davison and Georgia were thanking The Doctor for saving them. "Oh, it was no problem. It's what I do, you know?" The Doctor told them with a smile. "Are you sure you and your family don't want just one trip around the stars? Heard you're more than a big fan."

David chuckled. "No, we're fine. I've living the dream right now...with my family. That's all I need. Besides, I think we've had all the adventure we could muster up for one day. Thanks again." He laughed again, leaving out the TARDIS with his family.

Matt turned to The Doctor with a smile. "Well, Doctor, I guess this is goodbye."

"Nothing is ever a goodbye. Only a farewell." River Song pointed out.

Matt smirked. "Is that so? Well, in that case...farewell for now."

"We had a good run, you and I." The Doctor smiled. "You were a massive help. I only wish there was someway that I could repay you."

Matt smiled wide. "You already have. In more ways than you could fathom." He started to head towards the TARDIS doors, but paused and turned around when an idea came to him. "Actually...there is one thing you could do to repay me."

"Like what?" The Doctor asked curiously.

Matt pulled the 50th Anniversary script out of his back pocket. "Me and Steven have been having a disagreement about the ending to our next special. My last special playing The Do...you. I was hoping if you could tell me anything to improve it?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded, taking the script out of Matt's hand. "Let's take a gander then, shall we?" Within seconds, The Doctor finished skimming the entire script. "Okay...interesting poetic license the writers took with my life, but I'll let it slide. The problem isn't with the ending or the script itself. The problem is that this is not how your death scene should play out. Having a huge anniversary spectacle like this is all nice and dandy, but ending it on your death would be a huge downer. It'll upset too many fans to have such a happy mood and then BOOM! Tears out the wood works. I suggest, if it's not too much of a short notice, rewrite the ending slightly and then give yourself one last special."

"Like a Christmas Special?" Matt asked.

"That'll be perfect!" The Doctor said as he handed the script back to Matt. "Granted, dying on Christmas is a downer too, but not as bad. I'm sure Santa won't mind."

Matt nodded in excitement, gripping the script tight in his hand. "Thanks, Doctor! You've really helped!" Matt sprinted out the TARDIS, but then turned back around to The Doctor when he saw Billie Piper. "Oh, Doctor! There's someone out here who I'm sure would love to meet you!"

The Doctor shrugged with a smile. "A lot of people love to meet me." He bragged as he made his way out the TARDIS but then gasped in awe the moment he saw Billie Piper.

"This is Billie Piper! She played...Rose. On the show." Matt introduced.

Billie's mouth gapped open in shock as she approached The Doctor. "Wow, I can't believe it. You're really The Doctor!" She spouted, struggling to contain her excitement.

"Wow..." Said The Doctor as he stared deeply in Billie's eyes with a smile. "You look just like-"

Before he could finish, River Song interrupted by clearing her throat. "Doctor, ought we supposed to get going now?" She asked with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of the TARDIS.

The Doctor chuckled to himself. "Oh right. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Billie." He started to walk away before Billie asked...

"Wait...who do I look just like?" She asked, curious to know.

He smiled at her before entering the TARDIS. "It's not important. Just...have a happy life, the three of you." He said, smiling at her, Matt and Steven. He walked into the TARDIS and then within seconds, the TARDIS disappeared.

_6 months later..._

Matt Smith, Steven Moffat, and Jenna-Louise Coleman were on stage for a convention. At the moment, they were answering questions from fans in the audience. Unbeknownst to them, The Doctor and River Song were also in the audience. For them, it had been 5 years since they saw Matt and they decided to pop in to celebrate their anniversary. They were holding hands, wearing engagement rings.

"Yes! You in the funny hat! What's your question?" Matt asked, pointing to a young man in the audience who wore a Buzz Lightyear hat.

"Hi, my name is Brendan but you can call me Bren." Said the young man as he stood up from his seat.

"You can call me whatever you'd like, Bren." Said Jenna in a seductive voice winking at Bren, to which Bren blushed since Clara was his favorite companion.

"Oh stop it." Matt chuckled. "You're as bad as Barrowman with your flirty talk. Steven, get John on the show one day. These two would have a ball together." He said to which the audience laughed. "I'm sorry, Bren. Please, continue."

Bren laughed a bit before asking his question. "Yes, this question is for Matt and Jenna. With the Twelfth Doctor actor chosen, are you happy with who they've picked? And will you Matt ever stop wearing bowties?"

"Yes." Jenna and Matt answered simultaneously before Matt took over. "I've met him. Good bloke."

"And I filmed a scene with him. Already excited for what he'll do next series." Said Jenna. "Great job in his first scene. Game face as soon as the cameras rolled but he's a real gentleman behind the scenes. You'll see when the Christmas Special airs and I'm sure you all won't be disappointed. Just...try not to write him off just because he's not Matt? Trust me, he'll grow on you."

"Like a plant." Matt added, which made Jenna laugh. "And to answer your other question...I will never stop wearing bowties because as we all know...bowties are cool."

"Wooohooo!" The audience applauded.

Matt chuckled as he picked out the next audience member. "How about you?" He asked, pointing at someone with a very happy face, wearing a TARDIS t-shirt.

"This question is for Moffat. What can we expect from Matt's final special, The Final Hour?" The person asked.

"You can expect to see Matt die. Maybe Jenna will cry...though not as much as the fans, I'm sure. I have a feeling I'm gonna be drowning in hate mail and tears after that night." He said simply, which made the audience laugh. "By the way...why am I always referred to as Moffat? Matt's Matt. Jenna's Jenna. I'm just Moffat. I have a name too ya know?"

"Yeah, but Moffat is so much more fun to say." Matt admitted, which made Moffat nod in agreement and chuckle.

"Uh...yes you, miss? What's your question?" Matt asked, pointing at a young woman in the audience.

The young woman stood up, smiling at Matt because Matt was her favorite Doctor. "Hi, my name is Nikki."

"Hi Nikki!" Spouted Matt.

She blushed a bit at her favorite Doctor saying her name. "Ah, yes. As the 11th Doctor, you were my first and favorite Doctor and I just wanted to know...are you sure you can't stay a little while longer?"

Matt chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Moffat. "What do you think, Steven? Can I come back?"

Moffat smirked at Matt. "We're almost halfway done with filming and we've chosen a new Doctor. No, you can't come back and I hope you never do." He joked to which Matt and Jenna burst out laughing.

"Booooooooooooooo!" The sound blared throughout the room at Moffat.

"Don't boo The Moff!" Matt told the audience with a chuckle to which the audience laughed. "I'll miss my Moff."

"I'll miss my Matt." Said Moffat.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Cried out the audience.

"Try not to pick on Jenna too much while I'm gone." Matt told Moffat with a smile.

"I can't make that promise." Moffat shook his head with a smile. The whole audience laughed. Jenna probably laughed the hardest.

Matt started catching his breathe from the laughter before speaking. "But all jokes aside, it was a decision I had to make myself. As much as I'd like to be The Doctor forever, I couldn't. But thankfully there's a likely chance that Doctor Who will last forever so don't mourn me. There'd be other Doctors in the future. Better ones in fact. Better than I was so I leave out, keeping my head up being optimistic about the future. I'd be in other movies. Hopefully. When you guys see all the other Doctors after me, you'll forget all about me."

"WE WON'T FORGET YOU, MATT!" Shouted a random fan from the audience.

Matt chuckled to himself, telling himself not to cry. "Promise? Whatever you all do, don't forget me, okay?"

Suddenly, chants roared through the building such as "WE WON'T FORGET YOU!" and "WE LOVE YOU, MATT!" and even "DON'T LEAVE!"

Matt smiled as wide as he could looking at the audience. "Oh God, you people are gonna make me wanna come out of Doctor retirement. I feel like Sally Field. You really, really, REALLY like me!" He chuckled, quickly wiping a tear from his eye before anyone noticed. "Oh, now I wish I could stay a little longer. I've made a huge mistake." He started to fake cry, though a few real tears came out. He laughed it off so people would think he was fake crying. "Alright, any more questions?"

"I have a question!" Said The Doctor as he stood up. Matt gasped as soon as he saw him. "Matt, I was just wondering, if you could meet the real Doctor, even though he's a completely fictional character as we all know, if you saw him...what would you tell him?"

Matt smiled, staring directly at The Doctor and River Song. "That's a very good question. Well, first off...I'd like to commend you on those costumes. Very realistic. If I didn't know any better I'd think you really were The Doctor." He winked at The Doctor. "Second...if I saw The Doctor today...I would tell him...thank you. For everything. I'd thank The Doctor for the same reasons I thank the fans for putting up with me for four years. Thank you for helping me build a family from the people I love. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet some of the greatest people I'd ever wish to meet like Karen...like Arthur...like Jenna...like Steven...and of course like these fans sitting in front of me. Thanks for putting a smile on my face as well as giving me a chance to make others smile. Thank you for putting me on a journey I will never forget and treasure for the rest of my life. It truly has been a marvelous one. To put it simply, just...

...thank you."

END


End file.
